Guardian Chronicles 11: Twin Mercenaries
by StSE
Summary: W.W: A teleport accident thrusts Seeker twins from post-A into the chaos of post-WW. Megatron rules, Autobots are imprisoned. After Swindle becomes their 'agent', the 'Mercs' must decide to stay Cons or free the Bots. And will they find love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Forward:**__ Set in Post-Dreamwave: The War Within – Age of Wrath. This comic ends with Ultra Magnus and others being captured by the Decepticons. I've taken the liberty of adding some Decepticon combiners from G1, though I don't see them in the comic issues I have. But it makes sense that they'd be somewhere on Cybertron._

_**Yellow Jacket**__ and __**Wasp **__are characters who began in my Next Generation. They are FA-18 Super Hornets. Armada Starscream's daughters. Being FA-18's, they are smaller and more maneuverable fighter/bombers than the F-15's. So they stand a head shorter in robot mode than the G1 Seekers would be, but have stronger airframes to handle a heavier missile load. In robot mode, the missiles would be carried along their wings on their backs. _

_At the start of this story, they are living in post-war Armada, where the Decepticons and Autobots are united. _

_These two dimensional realities are soon to come together._

**Off Course**

"_Sloggers, why do we get stuck with these long distance fetch missions."_ Yellow Jacket grumbled, as the con scientists handed her the gross of micro-explosives that Earth Mech Command had requested.

Her red twin shrugged her wings, as she loaded another gross of micro-explosives into her own cockpit_. "Because we can get them there, and no one can stop us." _

"_Still sucks. I'm sick of long teleports and no action,"_ the yellow femme bitched. Transforming, she grudgingly waited while they hooked the experimental missiles onto her pylons.

She heard a chuckle emanating from her sister, now also in jet mode. _"Matron told me that she'd let us test these babies." _

"_I guess blowin' up asteroids is better than nothin'."_ Jacket replied, her tone brightening at the mere thought of creating a little destruction.

Wasp turned, taxiing toward the runway. "_I heard that there's a big plasma storm brewing close to here."_

"_We'll teleport straight through the sloggin' thing."_

"_Yes, I guess in warp phase, we won't even notice it."_ Wasp noted.

"_Nope,"_ her twin agreed.

The twin FA-18's took off together, deciding to take two teleport jumps to get to their destination. Using tether lines, one would effectively 'pull' the other during the teleport, and then they'd switch for the second jump. This would conserve a lot of power. Wasp decided she'd pull during the first jump, knowing there'd be a little heavier drain getting them through the plasma storm. With Jacket hooked to the tether and following in her wake, they entered the cool plasma of warp phase.

Everything seemed normal, as the cool plasma caressed her wings. This travel between the bubbles of realities being the normal way of life for the two Seekers; then suddenly, the plasma flexed, the turbulence tossing them around like paper air planes. Wasp lost her coordinate lock, in panic she used her afterburners to try to stabilize them, to get them back on the right flight path.

"_Jacket, we're lost! I've lost the path!"_ she yelled to her twin, the terror clear in her voice.

She heard cussing, with a fearful edge to it. "_Sloggers! Cut your engines off! Maybe we'll drop outt've here!" _Jacket yelled back at her.

She cut the power to her two plasma engines, praying it'd drop them out of warp phase.

As their velocity plummeted, they felt the sensation of penetrating the surface of the reality bubble below them, its warm plasma skin flowing over their fuselages as they sank through it, into the reality it contained. With sudden force, a gravitational pull caught them in its grasp, causing their noses to dive.

"_Sloggers! I can't start my engines! I'm stalled, I'm stalled!"_ Wasp shrieked to Jacket.

"_Hold on! I'm swingin' 'round_!" Jacket gunned her idling plasma engines, her intakes flooding with the strange atmosphere they were in, quickly; she dampened the flow with her bleed air vents. Quickly rolling, she roared close over the top of her sister, the tether connecting them behind their cockpits, pulling taught as she positioned herself in the lead position, soon, the velocity surpassed the critical point, and the sisters leveled off, the lift now balancing with the drag.

"_Can ya reflame?"_ she asked Wasp.

Wasp ran a system's check. The shock of the unexpected atmosphere had overloaded her circuits controlling her bleeder vents. "_Vent's are locked open. We'll have to land to unjam the system." _

"_Well that blows,"_ came the expected sarcastic comment.

As she was pulled along by Jacket, Wasp began to scan the planet's surface. It sure looked like a Mech planet, but none of her data banks matched up with it_. "Looks like a Mech planet, but I can't I.D. it. We'd better be careful, might be hostile."_

A ground-to-air missile just missed them. "_Yep, I'd say their hostile! Jam the radar and I'll get us down!"_

Wasp activated her jammer on full, as Jacket roared her afterburners on full – getting them out of the sector. Finding a clear area, with no signs of radar coverage, Jacket brought them in. In perfect synch, they performed a VTOL transform-and-land, the gravity causing their thrusters to sink into the rusted surface.

Scanning, Wasp looked over at a group of burnt out buildings, their skeletons rising forlornly in the distance. She could tell that they might give them the only cover, so the sisters turned and ran towards them. Getting to them and ducking within the unstable framework as a squadron of Seekers appeared in the distant sky. The sisters peaked out as the squadron flew overhead, noting the Decepticon insignias on the wings.

"_Well, sloggers, looks like we're on some con planet. Maybe we could get some repairs here?"_ Jacket said hopefully.

Wasp held her back. "_We're not on any known Mech planet, and it wasn't our reality bubble that we penetrated."_ She pulled her twin deeper into the rusted building, as another squadron flew overhead. _"And from the automatic anti-aircraft missiles they went after us with, even with our Earth Command identifiers…"_

"_Ya don't think we're in Kansas anymore, huh?"_

"_Nope, and I think we've landed ourselves in the middle of a Mech war_." Wasp sat down heavily, putting her arms around her knees and starring at Jacket with a forlorn expression. _"And remember mom's stories about how every dimension she visited – seems to have the cons and bots at each other's throats?"_

Jacket plopped herself down, understanding crossing her face_. "Sloggers, if that's the case here, both sides will shoot our tails before we can even say hi."_ She motioned to the dual-insignias they both had on their wings.

A thoughtful expression crossed Wasp's face_. "We've got to figure out whose dominant on this planet."_

"_An only show that insignia,"_ understanding shown in her twin's face. _"But that means we'll have to join this war, fight against the other side. Regardless of if we like it or not." _She snorted in disgust. _"Mom never did, she made her own way."_

"_Not in her home dimension, remember? She joined the cons, and then eventually brought the two groups back together." _

"_Sloggers, we're not near as smart and conniving as she is!"_ Jacket grumbled, knowing her mom did most of that through her quick thinking and masterful manipulation.

Wasp put her hand on her twin's leg. _"Yep, but our sire was a Decepticon Second-in-Command, and our mom is the Earth Mech Commander. If anyone can survive and thrive in a Mech war."_

"_It's us."_ Jacket finished, looking steadily in the crimson optics of her twin.

--

_Please review_


	2. Swindle the agent

The Decision

**The Decision**

After resetting her circuits, Wasp and Yellow Jacket carefully came out of the wreckage of the building. Staying on the ground in robot mode, they slowly made their way in the direction that the Seeker squadrons had gone to, keeping tight to the wreckage that had once been a city, darting under cover any time another squadron appeared high overhead.

Days passed, and finally, they could see the edge of the destruction zone, the edge of a booming metropolis just over the next ridge. Within the cover of a bombed out skyscraper, Wasp peered at the Mech city, noting that all of the Mech's wore the Decepticon insignia.

"_Well sis, looks like we're going to have to be cons."_ she sighed, knowing that both of them actually preferred Autobots, due to their experiences with both sides.

Glumly, Jacket leaned against a bent rusted beam. "_That sucks; I hope 'ol Red Alert would understand."_

An equally grim look on Wasp's face told her that she felt the same sentiment. But she knew her pragmatic friend, Scavenger, would understand. He'd been a con once as well. _"Well, we'll join them at first, and once we figure out what's going on. If we don't agree with them…"_

"_We'll find an Autobot unit to join_." Jacket finished, nodding her agreement.

So as one, they quietly approached the Mech city, with Decepticon emblems showing on their wings, their stride and carriage showing cool confidence.

**Blending into the Crowd**

On purpose, the two sisters decided to approach a rather seedy-looking part of the Mech city. Energon bars and gambling fronts lined the Mech-filled streets. Seemed like every mean-looking con shuffling along the street, bristled with weaponry and kept a suspicious optic on his surroundings.

The sisters blended right in with the Mech crowd. Keeping cool, calculating and confident expressions on their faces, they entered one of the seedier bars and sat down in a corner. "_What's ya poison?"_ The rusted old barkeep asked them, his optics silently appraising them, deciding that they had to be a new set of experimental Seeker clones.

Wasp snorted, as if she was disgusted about something. _"Give my wingmech and me a round of the house." _

As he left to mix their drinks, the two sisters listened in on the conversations going on around them. Quickly deciphering what was possibly important information and what wasn't. There were many former soldiers drunk in the pub and through their bragging and war stories – the twins learned the truth about this reality. Just like their own dimension, there had been a series of Cybertronic wars, and on this Cybertron - Megatron was alive, had recently won a huge battle with a ton of cloned Seekers, and quite a few Autobots were now imprisoned.

"_Here's ya poison_." The barkeep snapped, slamming down the drinks in front of them. The femmes merely nodded and grabbed the drinks, throwing him his payment.

They sat and stared at each other, pretending to engage in some quiet discussion while they drank, but still listening and learning. Suddenly, a large black ground Mech with a smaller ground Mech in tow approached them, obviously slightly buzzed already and curious as to these two Seekers he'd never seen before. _"Never seen the likes of you two around here; care to tell me your business,"_ he demanded, nodding to the full compliment of missiles they carried.

Wasp looked up at the imposing con, her face registering annoyance – not fear. _"That depends on just who you think you are,"_ she said arrogantly, her optics locking with his.

Not liking the femme's attitude, Motormaster picked her up and slammed her against the wall. _"You may have heard of me, I'm Motormaster, Commander of the Stunticons – and you are dead.."_

As he began to bring his fist up to crush her face, the femme actually – laughed! Confused as to her reaction he lowered his free hand. Fixing an unblinking glare on him the smaller Seeker whispered. _"Do it and my wing mate will fire that heat seeker she's got laser-locked on you." _

Motormaster glanced behind him, seeing the still sitting wing mate giving him a wicked grin. She even had the audacity to wink! _"Maybe ya should have a seat with us, Motormaster. We'd enjoy the company of a great con Commander,"_ the yellow Seeker said, her voice low and coy.

His comrade nodded that they might just want to comply.

Now, truly interested in these mystery Seekers, whom didn't seem to be intimidated in the least, he roughly slammed the femme he was holding, right back down in her seat. Grabbing a chair nearby, he pulled it right out from under one of the older Mechs. Straddling the chair, he glared at the two femmes as he ordered a drink. _"So tell me, just who in the sloggers do you think you two are," _he gruffly demanded to know. His comrade sat down on the opposite side, leaning forward in interest.

Wasp chuckled, she had already thought of a perfect story to explain them, and get them into the con ranks_. "I'm Wasp and this is my associate, Yellow Jacket. We've gotten bored with the action in Sector 56-790-08, and decided to come here to see if there was some employment to be had."_

"_Sloggers, your nothin' but a pair of Mercs"_ he insulted, taking a swig of his energon, his optics appraising their potential capabilities.

Yellow Jacket snickered as she also took a swig of hers, playing the game that her sister had started. _"Yep, and we do always give a cut to those who find us employment."_

The smaller Mech rubbed his hands together, the gleam of greed in his optics. Swindle always liked an easy way to make money, and nothing could be easier than taking it out of some other Mech's pay. _"So what type of percentage are we talkin'?"_ he asked.

**Joining the Ranks**

After some rather tough negotiations with Swindle about the percentage he'd get, the femmes followed the small ground Mech to the main Decepticon Recruiting Station. Using his pull, Swindle got the femmes hired on as grunts.

As they followed their Commander to their first assignment, Jacket passed Wasp one of her 'looks'. Her twin just grinned back in reply. For they were both disgusted to be employed by Megatron, but they were actually happy about their first assignment, for they would be mere prison guards.

And housed in the prison, were the Autobots that the cons had captured.

--

_Please review.._


	3. Manipulation

Guards

**Guards**

For several weeks, the femmes stayed stoically silent as they were trained for their duties. They kept their optics cold as they watched the torture of Autobot after Autobot, then they had to drag the unconscious bot back to his cell. During their off-duty, they ended up hanging out with Swindle and the other obnoxious Combaticons; whom all rather enjoyed hanging out with the quiet Mercs, using the femmes for backups in their notorious bar room brawls.

Having won the confidence of the prison officials over, Wasp and Jacket were now the assigned guards over Section 3 of the prison. This was the section which housed the former officers of the Autobot forces.

"_Could you spare me a little energon?"_ a mid-sized red Autobot asked Wasp. His chassis was so dented that she could barely make out what he was in his vehicle mode. Too weak to even stand up, the Autobot merely sat, leaning up against the side of his cell.

Wasp turned an emotionless stare to this Autobot named Ironhide. She knew from prison records he was one of the oldest of the Autobot warriors, and from having to watch his daily torture, respect for him had quietly grown within her cool façade. "_I will see when it is scheduled for this block,"_ she answered.

As the blood red guard walked off to the end of the block, Ironhide chuckled to himself. _"Now there's a cool con if I'd ever seen one."_ He and the other prisoners had noticed the new guards, they were obviously built more for front line assault, than to be guards – but overhearing the other shifts of guards discuss the 'Mercs' – it was obvious that the cons were just testing the loyalties of these Mercs by giving them the grunt task of prison guards.

He heard her walking back towards him. _"This block is due on the next cycle, you can wait," _she told him, her crimson optics locking with his blue. He thought he saw a split second of compassion pass through those gleaming optics, but then it was gone.

Sighing he slid down the wall, collapsing weakly on his side. _"Well, thanks for askin' Merc,"_ he mumbled; for at least these two Mercs never insulted the prisoners, they just quietly did what they were ordered to. But it was more pleasant on the block when the Mercs were on duty; they never dished out extra torture for fun.

Silently, she regarded him. He had been right in thinking that he saw compassion within her optics; it was truly killing her inside to drag these helpless bots back and forth from the torture chambers. But, so far, she and Yellow Jacket hadn't come up with a plan to change that.

"_Wasp, Hook requests prisoner 524."_ Yellow Jacket said as she strode up to her twin.

"_He's not strong enough to walk yet."_ Wasp flatly stated, knowing fully that it didn't matter to Hook if they led, or dragged, the prisoner to him.

Yellow Jacket actually sighed in disgust; more for disgust of the prisoner's condition, than for the fact they'd have to carry him. _"Ya, I know. It'd be easier if they'd just wait until these bots can walk – but they don't – so we'll just have to drag yet another one,"_ she shrugged.

Again, Ironhide could've sworn he heard a brief flash of compassion in the Merc. Studying the two of them while they talked in front of his cell he realized something! They weren't really complaining at all about the extra work in dragging the prisoners to the torture chambers; they were complaining about the condition that the Autobots were in.

The two Mercs opened the cell next to him, and hooked their arms under Ultra Magnus's shoulders, so they could drag the chained and barely conscious prisoner to the torture chambers. Ironhide heard the big Mech groan in agony. _"Come on Mech, they'll be harder on you if we're late."_ He heard Wasp's voice say, so low that he barely could make out her words. Then the two Mercs passed by his cell, Ultra Magnus being dragged between them, too weak to even try to stand. Ironhide got a brief look at the femmes' faces, and he saw a flash of compassion and disgust pass between them, then they resumed their cool, emotionless façade.

'_Good luck Ultra Magnus,'_ he mumbled quietly, still struck by the fact he truly believed that the Mercs felt some compassion for them, and were just wisely hiding it.

**Plan**

'_I can't stand this act much longer._' Wasp's voice said in Jacket's mind. They were on their encrypted frequency, knowing that the cons didn't have the technology to even detect much less decode – their alien encryption.

'_Ya, we've gotta think of somethin'! I don't know how long some of those bots are gonna last!'_ Jacket agreed, sipping her energon drink as if nothing was being said between them. Only her optics showed her silent communication.

Wasp mulled this over. _'Maybe we should get further acceptance within the ranks of the soldiers. Perhaps this will cause our rank in the prison to increase.'_

Jacket looked at her twin hard. She suspected what Wasp was implying, but it was not her first choice of things to do. But she knew that there was no way she could continue this act as a Decepticon indefinitely, and the only way they'd get the bot officers out, was to get enough rank to be able to do the plan they had thought of. If the quickest way to get that rank was to do a few cons, well, was it worth it? _'Sloggers, either way you look at it, it ain't pretty,'_ she grumbled.

'_I feel you. You in?'_

'_Yep, lets do it, sis.' _

**Manipulation**

Using their somewhat one-sided relationship with the Combaticons, the sisters waited until the combiners again asked for them to join them 'for a night on the town'. Fully knowing that the Combaticons just wanted them there to back them up, when they started their typical bar room brawl. Then the Mercs would always make sure that the inebriated squadron made it back to their quarters in one piece.

The night went on, like all the other night's out did, but this time as the hung-over Combaticons slowly rebooted in their quarters, a couple of them realized that there was a femme rebooting next to them.

Onslaught slid off his bunk, his red optics getting larger. "_What in the slogger's name.." _he stammered.

Yellow Jacket just looked at him with a dazed look in her optics_. "Mmmm, must say it's been a long time since I had a Mech that good."_ Her mischievous grin got wider as she enjoyed the confusion on the Mech's face. Standing up, she boldly kissed the Combaticon Commander, _"Don't tell anyone, but you're the best I've ever had,"_ she whispered. Leaving the confused Mech standing there, she left his quarters to go to her post.

Wasp met her a little ways down in the corridor, her crimson optics glimmering in amusement_. 'Blast Off was quiet shocked this morning,'_ her voice chuckled within her twin's head.

'_As was Onslaught.'_ Jacket silently replied.

They both chuckled as they continued on to work. For neither one had even touched either Mech yet, but the Mechs didn't know that.

--

_Please review.._


	4. Emergency surgery

Section 3

**Section 3**

The sound of metal sliding against metal rebounded from the silent walls of the cell block, the end force field temporarily deactivated, allowing the two guards to continue dragging the barely conscious prisoner towards his cell. A trail of leaked energon coated the solid steel floor behind them. The other prisoners watched as the dented green fuselage of their old comrade Springer, was slowly dragged by. A few called his name quietly, hoping that he was cognitive enough to hear them.

Grunting as they dragged him the last few meters to his cell, the Merc guards hefted him onto his bare metal bunk. _"Sloggers, now I've got to mop up this freagin' mess! Wish Hook didn't have to make things so damned messy."_ Yellow Jacket's sarcastic comment floated in the quiet cell block.

She went to unchain the prisoner, but Wasp stopped her. _"I don't think this Mech'll make it through the rest of the shift," _she told her.

"_Ya, was thinkin' there was way too much energon for a bot to lose safely,"_ the yellow Merc replied, helping her fellow guard turn the bot over.

Wheeljack came to the front of his cell. _"Guards, I can help,"_ he offered.

He was answered by a sarcastic chuckle_. "Yep, Autobot, that'd look real good to our bosses, lettin' an Autobot in with another."_ Yellow Jacket grinned as she walked by his cell, on her way to get the mop and begin cleaning up the mess_. "My comrade here knows enough battle line first aid to patch him enough."_

Wheeljack sunk against the wall in dejection. They wouldn't even let him save his friend's life!

Inferno sat on his hard bunk, looking across the corridor; he could look directly into Springer's cell. Silently, he watched the red Seeker work. He could tell by the amount of energon leakage that his friend was in very critical condition.

Rolling the Autobot onto his side, Wasp deftly disconnected and removed his damaged abdominal armor plating. Leaning down, she peered into him, tracing his primary fuel lines with her fingers, trying to find the main leak. Suddenly, a spray of pressurized energon coated her. _"Found it,"_ she called to her comrade.

Jacket was working her way up the cell block, cleaning up the mess as she went_. "Ya gonna fix it?" _

"_Yep, but I need you to hold this for me_," came the reply.

Putting down her mop, Jacket strode into the cell, sticking her hand where Wasp motioned, and clamping her fingers down on the line. _"These Mechs seem to be a cross between Matron and our home Mechs,"_ Wasp was saying. _"Little confusing_."

Suddenly, both of them were coated, as Jacket lost her clamping grip. _"Sloggers!"_ she cussed, thrusting both her hands in to clamp the pressurized line.

About twenty astrominutes later, the Mercs were done with the patch job to his central power grid. Wasp sent Jacket to go get their break time energon, to try and put some back in the prisoner. He had lost so much, there was no way he'd survive until this Section received their rations.

As the yellow Merc passed Wheeljack's cell she met his optics. _"Told ya, and the freagin' cons better give us a raise over this!"_ she snickered.

Bringing the energon back with her, she helped Wasp prop the green Mech up, and pour the nourishing drinks down his throat. As it hit his core and slowly expanded through his systems, Springer became more cognitive. Looking into the cool crimson optics of his guards, he realized they had just saved his life_. "Thank you Mercs,"_ he said weakly.

He swore an expression of compassion crossed Wasp's face, but it was swiftly replaced by her normal cool and down to business façade. She nodded to him, as they unchained him, and left as if it'd just been a normal day on the cell block.

Then the Autobots watched silently, as the two Merc guards finished cleaning up the mess Springer had left, and proceeded to clean the splattered energon off their own fuselage. Lightheartedly comparing it to other messes they had dealt with on the battlefield.

As they made their final round before shift change, Ultra Magnus sat at the front of his cell, trying to catch Yellow Jacket's optics with his own. When she briefly paused, the former Autobot leader smiled weakly to her. _"Thank you for what you two did." _

Regarding him carefully, Jacket kept her cool façade. _"Mercs do not need thanks,"_ she told him coolly. She turned away from the Autobot before he could see her look of desperate empathy for him and his men. No, the Autobots could not know, yet, for they might mention it during torture.

As the shift changed, and the two Mercs left the cell block, blue optics from every cell watched them. Knowing that these two weren't truly cons at heart.

--

_Please review.._


	5. Defiance

Defiance

**Defiance**

Quietly, the two Mercs patrolled the cell block. As always, their demeanors were cold and all business. Today was this section's energon day, and the prisoners weakly smiled to the guards as they tossed their ration to them.

Wasp threw the energon ration into Wheeljack's cell as she walked by. Finishing her chore, she slowly walked back up the row, making sure each prisoner was consuming their ration.

Wheeljack just sat there, not even reaching for his ration. Wasp stopped, looking at him curiously. _"Consume your ration, Wheeljack,"_ she ordered; her voice emotionless.

Weakly, he shook his head. He'd rather just die than continue on like this.

Yellow Jacket came up next to her twin, both of them looking in at the Autobot.

"_The other guards had to force him last time_," the prisoner in the next cell told them. For Smokescreen had had to listen to the cussing and beating, as the other two guards had forced Wheeljack into submission in order to get the stubborn Autobot to drink the energon.

The two Mercs looked at each other; they couldn't let the Autobot starve himself to death for they would be blamed, but they didn't want to have to beat him in order to make him do it. _"Put your arms behind you_." Yellow Jacket ordered him.

He just stared in weak defiance and shook his head.

"_Damned stubborn slogger," _the yellow femme mumbled. _"He's gonna force us to beat his tailpipes. No sport in beating a helpless Mech."_

Her twin nodded her agreement, knowing that the audios and optics of every prisoner in here, was on them. If they made the wrong choice, these Mechs would never trust them, never accept them into their ranks – on the other hand, they could not show too much compassion, their employers would not be happy. Crossing her arms, she studied the defiant prisoner. _"Now, Wheeljack, don't force us to beat you into it – that's a complete waste of our energy and your repair system,"_ she advised him.

He looked at her curiously; he was not used to cons that didn't like to waste energy by beating up any Autobot they could lay their hands on. Still, he shook his head; he'd rather die than continue.

The red Merc seemed to know what he was thinking. "_I tried your tactics once, made myself so weak that I barely escaped when the opportunity arose_," she said, keeping emotion out of her voice.

Along with Wheeljack, the other prisoners were listening in confusion. Why the sloggers was a con guard trying to lift the spirits of a prisoner? But then, they had all realized that she was more a Merc – than a con. Merely being a gun for hire, not a true subscriber to Decepticon doctrine.

Wheeljack's curiosity increased, but he was still not going to drink that energon.

Wasp sighed in exacerbation. _"You're going to force us to use force – aren't you_?" she asked him.

Yellow Jacket reached up, her finger ready to push the button to open the cell_. "Last chance buddy, drink the freagin' energon!" _the edge to her normally cool voice indicated that she also, didn't want to beat him.

Again, he just shook his head.

The guards went in, without a word or insult; they just calmly grabbed him and threw him on the floor. Wasp straddled him, her legs locking down his arms. Yellow Jacket took off his mask, trying to force his mouth open, to pour the energon down his throat. Stubbornly, he refused.

"_Well sloggers! What the hell are we goin' to do with ya'? Ya slaggin', stubborn Autobot!"_ Yellow Jacket grumbled in disgust.

Wasp's cool face broke into a smile as she looked down at the helpless, yet defiant, Autobot. _"I have an idea, and it's still easier than beating his chassis into a new alternate mode,"_ she said; as she pried open some of his main panels.

His blue optics got wider as he realized what she was going to do, weakly, he tried to struggle.

Her optics gleamed as she found one of his primary power lines. Running her fingers along it, she located one of its connector hoses. Pulling a splicer hose out of the emergency repair kit she kept in her cockpit, she pushed the needle into his connector hose.

Yellow Jacket grinned as she poured the ration down the splice hose, its flow going directly into Wheeljack's core. _"Ya should've just drank the freagin' stuff. Ya goin' to have some serious fluxes doin' it this way buddy,"_ she berated him.

After they'd finished force-feeding him his ration, the two Mercs calmly walked out of his cell. Shakily, he stood and regarded them through the force field, the small energy ration flowing swiftly through his constantly deprived systems. He was still amazed that they hadn't gotten mad, hadn't beaten him, and had actually been reasonably gentle in force feeding him. Wasp met his gaze with her own, and he almost thought he saw respect in her gaze.

"_Drink your rations willingly next time, Wheeljack,"_ she said, and then walked on down the cell block. The Merc seemingly oblivious to the appraising looks that the other prisoners gave her.

--

_Please review.._


	6. Interrogation technique

Bad Night

**Bad Night**

Jacket grumbled as they made their way towards the prison. Her port wing hurt like hell from the hit she had taken from that Mech that Motormaster had thrown at Brawl the night before. She just hadn't ducked quick enough to avoid the flying Mech! To top it off, Wasp had kept her from pulling out her blades and going after both of the freagin' drunks for that accidental hit. Plus, the fact that she was looking at pulling a double shift just made her mood even that more volatile.

'_Chill out, it'll be quiet in Section 3 since Hook's busy elsewhere.' _Wasp's cheery voice said over their private channel. _'You'll get plenty of rest to heal that banged up sensory grid.'_

Jacket glared at her sister from the corner of her optic. _'Ya shouldn't have stopped me; those slaggers deserved a sword up their afts.'_

Wasp just shrugged dismissively. _'Then the rest of their buddies would've torn us into little pieces. We may be fast and well-trained, but there's no way we'd hold our own against a bunch of battle-hardened ground Mechs on the ground.'_

Jacket snorted, knowing that Wasp was right, but still pissed that she even had to put up with the brawling antics of either group. _'I can't stand it here any longer. Playin' this game is gettin' too hard. We either make our move with the bots soon, or we leave this planet and become true Mercs!' _she firmly stated.

Wasp nodded. _'We've got the rank to pull the paperwork at the first opportunity. Perhaps today one of us should integrate with a POW and download any pertinent info?'_

Jacket nodded her agreement, her mood still very dark. At least there was some light at the end of the tunnel. _'At least our way of interrogation 'ill be easier on the poor thangs.'_

'_That is true. And the cons will never know we've done it,' _Wasp agreed.

**Bad Day**

"_Hurry up! I want to get a piece before our shift ends!" _the blue guard said to his comrade as he held the Autobot still for him.

Smokescreen groaned, weakly struggling to get away from the two guards, as the gray guard grabbed his codpiece and roughly ripped it off, exposing the sensitive circuitry underneath. Straddling the chained prisoner, the guard fumbled with his own codpiece, unlatching it and forcing his circuitry into Smokescreen's. The Autobot gasped, trying to keep his firewall up against the guard's spark, but the guards just started beating him, until he almost lost consciousness. The pain overwhelmed his systems, causing his firewall to break down.

The other prisoners were all at the front of their cells, yelling insults and empty threats at the two sadistic guards. They had done this many times before hand, but this didn't make it any easier for the bots to accept.

Suddenly, the end force field opened, allowing the next shift of guards' entrance to the section. The two Seekers looked around at the distraught prisoners; quickly finding the source of the commotion. Yellow Jacket got an evil gleam in her optics as she spied the opened cell and the two guards raping the helpless Autobot. Wasp put a hand on her arm, shaking her head, but the enraged yellow Seeker just shrugged her off.

"_This is our damned shift; an I want their freagin' afts out!" _she grumbled, as she strode up to the front of the open cell and went in. Wasp following her every step, knowing this wouldn't be pretty.

"_Ya'll sloggers get out of here, now!" _she threatened the two bigger ground Mech guards.

The blue one was positioning himself for some fun. Arrogantly, he glared at the Merc. _"You can wait your freagin' turn, Merc," _he fumed.

"_You really shouldn't have said that," _Wasp told him; watching as her enraged sister side kicked the ground Mech to the wall of the cell.

The gray guard let go of the Autobot and went after Jacket, intending to back up his friend against the Merc. Suddenly, he found himself bent over backwards, flying through the air and sliding across the floor down the center of the cell block. Getting up, he glared at the red Seeker as she stalked towards him. _"You're nothing but a useless Merc who ain't even good enough for the front lines," _he insulted, fully prepared to take the smaller Seeker on.

Her optics glimmered with intensity. _"First of all, you never tell us to wait for anything. Secondly, I could've kicked your aft the very day I was animated." _With that, she suddenly had two short swords in her hands, the blades coming to life with a brilliant electrical blaze.

His optics widened, for he had never seen weapons like this. As she spun in a blur towards him, he realized that the Merc was much more than he had bargained for. So he did the most intelligent thing he'd ever done, he turned tail and ran out of the section, leaving his buddy behind.

Shouts and threats were heard flying out of the cell, as the blue ground Mech took on Jacket. As he rushed her with his hands outstretched to strangle the Merc's neck, the smaller Seeker grabbed his outstretched arms, using his momentum to flip herself backwards, carrying him with her. In shock, he found himself flying through the air across the section and crashing against the force field of the opposite cell. Jacket merely flipped and landed lightly on her thrusters in a ready crouch.

Cussing, he stood up, intending to rush the damned Merc again. For no small Seeker like her was going to show him up like that! As he came at her, she gave him a wicked grin as she grabbed her two tail fins, pulling them off her legs and bringing them up smoothly as she stood. Suddenly, both fins flipped out into two short swords, instantaneously flaming to life with electrical current. He stopped in shock, with those blades held to his throat.

Wasp came up behind the yellow Seeker, an arrogant look on her face as she calmly slid her blades back onto her legs. _"Now, I suggest you apologize to my partner here for your insult. If you'd like to keep your head where it's attached."_

The blue ground Mech stammered his apologies, still in shock at the unusual and surprising hand-to-hand tactics these two Mercs used.

Yellow Jacket still glared at him, her optics filled with a simmering rage. Wasp put a hand on her wing, nodding for her to back off. Locking the blue guard's optics, she threatened. _"Don't ever tell us to wait our turn again, do you understand?" _

He got out of the section as fast as his feet could carry him.

**Interrogation**

The Autobots looked at the two Mercs with as much shock as the other guards had, for their fighting tactics were far different from what they were used to. They weren't sure if they should thank these Merc guards for getting the other guards off their friend, or if these two were really going to now 'take their turn' on Smokescreen as they had implied they would. Although these two Mercs had, so far, never molested or tortured any of the prisoners. They were wearing con insignias. So silence filled the section, as the confused prisoners waited to see what the Merc guards were now going to do.

Jacket put her blades away. _"Now if ya had just let me do that last night during the freagin' brawl, I wouldn't have been in such a bad mood today."_

Wasp snorted; _"We've already been through this."_

The two guards went to the front of Smokescreen's open cell, and looked in on the barely conscious Autobot. He was curled up in a fetal position, his arms still secured behind his back. The exposed circuits at his crotch ripped apart and lightly leaking energon.

"_Brings back memories." _Wasp mumbled, her voice now returned to its normal coolness. Her thoughts drifting back to the memories of when she and Jacket had lain in agony like him.

Jacket nodded her expression unreadable. _"Yep." _Her thoughts also drifted to the same incident that her twin was remembering.

The two went into the cell, putting their arms under the Mech's, picking him up and setting him on his bunk. He groaned as his raw circuits scraped the hard surface which he now sat upon, his doors hitting the wall behind him, propping him up in this position. His blue optics pleaded with the two Mercs.

Jacket and her sister looked at each other. _"Well, ya did say it was my turn," _she joked as she positioned herself to stand between the Autobot's spread legs. Noting that Smokescreen's optics widened in fear as he anticipated the next forced bonding.

The yellow Seeker took the Autobot's lips, her kiss gentle, caressing. She ran her fingers lightly over his hood, enjoying his shudder. Her thin fingers accessed his panel over his primary integration net, opening it, plugging into it, even as her lips kept him quiet. Strangely, she didn't plug her bonding wires in, just simple data transfer cables. His body tensed, as she pressed against him, his raw circuits meeting nothing more than her smooth yellow armor.

She briefly let his lips go. _"Tell me what I need to know, and ya will only receive pleasure – no pain," _she whispered in his audios.

Weakly, he shook his head. He couldn't let himself willingly tell a con anything. Even if it meant he had to choose between force bonding and pleasure.

She ran a hand along his door, causing another shudder to roll through him. _"I'm no con; I'm just a Merc that wants to know what happened in this war," _she whispered. _"Give me that information." _Then her lips took his again, her hands caressing his sensory nets, forcing him to relax in the waves of stimulation.

Slowly, the Merc's gentle caresses began to wash away the agony in his chassis. It had been years since any Mech had been kind to him, years trapped in this prison only feeling pain from the touch of others. The Autobot found himself wanting to melt to her, to do anything she asked, if only to feel her gentle touch. But she wore a con insignia, and even though she claimed to be just a Merc, he was terrified to give her any information.

As she caressed his beaten frame, he could feel her try to access his memory files, softly, persistent, her touch asking him to trust her, to give in to her. The spell of her touch washing over him, as she slowly traced each of his sensory arrays with her light fingers. Then he felt her hand move downward, he tensed as she reached his torn bonding connections between his legs, his terror mounting that she would just force bond with him as he continued to refuse her persistent access attempts. But she didn't unlatch her armor; she just gently caressed his net, causing strong waves of pleasure stimulation to flow through him.

Softly, he felt another cable plugged into his primary net, but again, it was not bonding cables – this time it was a power transfer line. He could feel the pulse of her high-energy Seeker systems, his constant state of energy deprivation making him feel a nauseating wave of desperation flow through him. His systems begging, pleading, demanding – the energy source so teasingly close.

Looking into her crimson optics, he knew she'd give him a taste of that beautiful energy flow, if he'd just let her in. Just for a second, just for a few general files. Finally, the gentleness of her touch and the promise of that sweet energy broke his resolve; he willingly threw down his firewall to his memory files, begging her to come in.

His chassis arched in pleasure as the Seeker allowed an oh-so-slow current of pure, wonderful energy to flow into his deprived systems. He moaned in ecstasy as the sweet energy enhanced the surface stimulation of his sensory arrays. His Meta processor no longer aware of any thought, but the flood of pleasure that was flowing through him, both inside and out.

Too soon, the Seeker cut off her slow power feed to him, as she had swiftly copied most of his memory files. The stop of the flow left him feeling empty, as did the fact that he knew he had given her the very information that the cons had not been able to torture him out of. He had failed his friends, failed as an Autobot. The tears of his failure flowed down his cheeks even before the Merc had bothered to disconnect the lines between them.

He felt fingers wiping the energon from his cheek. Looking into the Merc's optics he saw understanding for what he was going through inside, so unlike the coldness he had expected to see. The yellow Seeker cocked her head, looking at him with a strange mixture of respect and pity. _"Ya've told me what I need to know. Get ya self some rest now," _she said softly in his audios, then unchained his arms and left his cell.

The Autobot stood with more strength than he had had in years, the Seeker's energy flowing through his chassis. His optics followed the yellow Merc, the Seeker who had used gentleness – not pain or rape - to break down his walls. Glancing across the cell block, his optics met with Ultra Magnus's clear blue orbs. Looking down, he apologized to his leader for betraying them, and went and lay despondently on his bunk.

**Judgments**

Ultra Magnus had watched the Mercs intently, as they had entered Smokescreen's cell for 'their turn'. Only Jacket had touched the Mech, for Wasp had stood warily at the front of the cell, watching both her partner and the other prisoners.

The Autobot leader was very intrigued by the fact that the yellow Seeker hadn't force bonded with the helpless Mech. She had been more interested in collecting information, than for any immediate pleasure. In fact, her use of pleasure stimuli in order to accomplish this goal fascinated Ultra Magnus. For this technique was so very much more efficient and thorough than the torture techniques that the cons had been trying on the POWs for years now.

The dejection written all over Smokescreen's face as the Mech realized he'd given the Mercs all the information they wanted, tore at Ultra Magnus. He knew each and every one of them, when faced with the temptations that Jacket had used on Smokescreen – would have an impossible time of refusing. So he didn't blame the Autobot at all, Smokescreen was as helpless and blameless as the rest of them.

He just hoped that the Mercs were collecting the information for their own use – whatever that may be; and not collecting the information for their boss.

--

_Please review.._


	7. Playthings

Plaything

**Plaything**

Yellow Jacket was unusually quiet for the next few hours, the expression on her face, thoughtful. The Autobots all knew she was sorting through the memory files that she had copied from Smokescreen. While that poor Mech was still curled up rather dejectedly on his bunk. Not responding to any of his friend's whispered words.

No, the Mercs hadn't tortured him with anything but pleasure and temptation; but the other Autobots still viewed them with suspicion. Obviously, they were now in the process of data collection for some reason. Quite capable of extracting it from the POWs, and this made the captive Mechs very nervous.

Wasp went quietly about her work, with her normal efficiency, not asking Jacket anything. She was in the process of printing out a large quantity of paperwork she'd finished when Jacket suddenly brightened up and slapped her on an intake. Leaning over Wasp, the yellow Merc looked at some of the paperwork and got a big grin on her face. The two of them snickering over something only they knew about.

Plopping herself down on top of Wasp's desk, Jacket lounged, looking thoughtfully over the quiet cell block. _"Ya know, we still got a shift-and-a-half to burn, and I'm bored as hell."_

Wasp leaned back, putting her hands behind her head. _"So what do you propose to do to make the time pass?"_

Jacket snickered. _"Why don't we play one of our ol' games?" _she offered, scanning the prisoners with a gleam in her optics.

Wasp frowned, although the game was fun, it might ruin their chances with these Mechs. But she could tell that Jacket was very much in one of her heightened states of arousal, and would be difficult to sway. _'How would they view this?' _she asked over their private frequency.

Jacket shrugged with a grin. _'It'll confuse the hell out of them, but if they're not hurt, they'll forgive. Just like Smokescreen will, once he's figured out we're on his side,' _she radioed in reply.

The red Seeker nodded her optics thoughtful. _'It'd be a good way to give particular Mechs the energy boosts they'll need to follow our plan,' _she mused in Jacket's head.

'_Yep, any con comin' in here will see just our little game. They'd never realize we were doin' it for a reason other than fun,' _her yellow sister agreed.

Wasp smiled, realizing that she herself would find much pleasure in their 'game'. And after all these months of acting like a stone faced Merc – she desperately needed some fun. _'So which ones?' _she asked over their channel.

Jacket nodded toward Wheeljack. _'He'd be the easiest, and if we give him a little more of an energy boost, he could also pilot the shuttle;' _then her optics tracked over to Swoop. _'He'll be pretty easy too, kinda' stupid, but decent lookin' at least. He'll need the extra energy to do what we'll need him for;' _she glanced over at Springer and nodded. _"He'd be fun, a little more likely to give a better fight bein' one of the leaders, but he's the only other flyer here. So he'll also need the extra energy for what we'll need him for.' _

Wasp nodded her agreement. She noted that the Autobots were keeping a wary optic on them. Well aware of the fact that the two Mercs were communicating on an encrypted channel, and not liking that fact.

**Torture of Temptation**

The two guards strolled over to Wheeljack's cell, casually looking him over. This strange behavior caused the Autobot to begin to worry as he weakly looked back at them. Something was obviously amiss, and he was afraid they were going to extract information out of him next.

"_Stand up, turn and put your hands behind your back," _Wasp ordered.

The Autobot tried to stand up, but crumpled to the floor as one of his knees gave out. Before either one could yell at him, he struggled back to his knees and kneeled with his back to them and his hands behind his back. He knew these two would accept that; if the prisoner was truly unable to stand.

They came in without a word, and chained his arms together. Then they linked their arms under his, and lifted the Autobot to his feet, supporting him as he hobbled between them. They made it to the center of the cell block corridor, and then the Mercs removed their support, the Autobot falling onto one knee, looking up at them in confusion.

His confusion increased as Wasp calmly pushed him to the floor with one of her thrusters. As she held him in place with just slight pressure against his abdomen, she and Jacket grinned mischievously at each other. _"Shackle his feet," _she ordered the yellow Merc.

As he sat there helplessly on the floor, the Mercs collected Springer and Swoop, also throwing them on the floor and shackling their legs. Then they ran a chain, linking the three. With Wheeljack not able to walk, this eliminated any threat of the prisoners escaping.

"_What do you want from us?" _Springer demanded to know. Even though he looked a wreck, his spirit remained untouched through all these years of torture.

Jacket grinned, the gaze of her optics making the three squirm. _"We got a bet runnin' on which one of ya begs the quickest," _she joked.

Springer's gaze dripped with defiance, while Swoop and Wheeljack looked at each other nervously.

In a fluid movement, Wasp straddled Wheeljack and looked at him; her optics mere inches from his. At the same time Jacket kneeled next to him, deftly removing his mask. His optics grew larger with fear; were they going to force bond with him, or extract information?

The two Mercs engaged in a long kiss, enjoying the sensation of the prone Mech shifting nervously under Wasp and the other Mechs all watching. Slowly releasing each other's lips, Jacket looked down at Wheeljack with a strange hunger in her optics.

He trembled in fear; were they going to torture him, or rape him until he could stand no more? His optics darted from femme to femme, trying to gauge which one it was.

They were connecting bonding cables and energy transfer cables between each other, their optics gleaming with desire. Wheeljack felt his main recharge ports accessed, and transfer cables plugged in. But no data transfer lines, no bonding cables. He didn't understand what they were doing.

Jacket grinned as she took his lips. _"I'm hopin' I win, when ya start beggin' for more juice," _she joked; as she ran a finger down his bare face. The shock in his optics caused her to chuckle. _"Thought we were gonna torture ya huh? Maybe do a little more data collection? Yep, we'll be torturing ya, but ya'll enjoy it," _she winked at him.

He felt Wasp's fingers deftly accessing his port sensory net, with Jacket's fingers already stroking his starboard net. The two Mercs used their free hands to start stimulating each other, their lips together. They used the sensation of the trembling Autobot beneath them, to heighten their own pleasure, as they used their light touch to make him spasm uncontrollably.

As part of the power loop, he could sense the incredible energy flow going between the two Seekers, as they joined their sparks in pleasure. But they held back their flow to him, teasing him mercilessly with the nearness of the sweet energy. Wasp leaned over him again, taking his lips with hers. Then she locked his optics with her own. _"Can you feel our cores, Wheeljack? So close, so fully charged," _she whispered to the energy-starved prisoner.

A grin crossed Jacket's face, a devilish look in her optics. She shifted smoothly with Wasp, now each Merc having a leg over one of his, their airframes leaning on him. The pulsating power of their plasma engines so teasingly close. _"We've each got three cores," _she took his lips briefly, teasing him with her information. _"An each one of them could fully charge three of ya ground Mechs."_

The temptation of just a brief taste of one of those six cores flowed over his deprived systems. He groaned with the effort of denying his need, shaking his head back and forth in denial. _But the Mercs didn't want information, they weren't force bonding with him, all they wanted was for him to beg, to plead for a brief taste. Was that such a hard thing to do? He wouldn't be failing the Autobots at all, just one little taste - Just a little of that blessed energy. _His thoughts raced through his CPU, driving him to give in, to beg, to get the energy his systems so desperately needed.

"_P-Please," _he whispered, his frame trembling in need.

Jacket grinned. _"Louder, I couldn't hear ya." _

"_Please.. Energy.." _he stammered, just a little louder.

"_Scream for it," _Wasp snickered.

He screamed, begged, knowing that they demanded this so that his friends could hear, could see him lower himself to this level. But he had to have a taste of that energy; his systems wouldn't let him deny his needs anymore.

As he screamed his plea, he felt a slow trickle of beautifully sweet energy, coming in from both sides of his power grid. He arched and shuddered as the warmth flowed through his chassis, so many years since his systems felt this kind of charge. It was worth every plea he had uttered. The flow mixing it's sensations with those of their hands on his sensory nets. Unbelievably, he felt himself overloading, the stimulation too great for his desperate systems. With one last shudder, he shut down.

As the Autobot went unconscious, the two Mercs looked at each other in amusement. _"Sloggers, ya can make 'em overload without even bondin'!" _Jacket exclaimed, her optics dancing in humor. The game was becoming even more fun than she had anticipated!

The two Mercs unplugged from the unconscious prisoner, their optics hungrily looking over their next victim. This made poor Swoop want to sink into the cold metal floor and disappear. _"Me Swoop not want any power, me fine," _he stammered, wanting the power, but not wanting to be forced to beg for it. The childish expression on his face broke the two Mercs into chuckles.

With feline grace, Jacket slid over on top of him. Opening the trembling Mech's access ports as Wasp slid next to her. _"Ya but me wanna play, doesn't Swoop like to play?" _Jacket snickered, imitating the Mech's strange way of talking.

"_Me no wanna.." _Swoop started to say, his thought cut off as the Mercs ran their fingers over his sensitive wings. He could feel the pulse of their sparks in their airframes, pressed so tightly against him. Their powerful plasma engines causing a vibration that ran straight through him. Wasp took his lips, as he felt Jacket's fingers slide under his codpiece, probing, stroking, and sending waves of pleasure through his system.

Swoop was relatively innocent in this manner, only the other Dynobots had ever paid this kind of attention to him, for the other Mechs had always considered him too stupid to play with like this. And the Dynobots were far from adept at pleasure. Feeling the teasing nearness of their high energy systems, Swoop wondered if they would be his friends. _Friends share, right? All he needed to do was ask, that's what the Mercs wanted. Their fingers felt so good, they must like him. Cons never did good stuff like this, they only made pain, but these were Mercs – not Cons – right? All he had to do was ask…_

As Wasp released his lips, Swoop looked at her with that same childish expression. His face showing his thoughts so clearly, those blue optics silently pleading to understand. Another shudder of pleasure shot through his frame, causing him to arch weakly against the two Seekers on top of him.

"_Are you Swoop's friends?" _he murmured innocently. _"Friends share. Friends are nice to Swoop."_

"_What do ya want us to share?" _Jacket prodded him, baiting him with just a small quick burst of energy.

He gasped as the small flux combined with the overwhelming stimulation that their hands were causing. _"E-energy. Swoop need energy."_

"_Say please, Swoop," _Wasp ordered, her voice soft.

All he had to do was ask. They were his friends, they said they'd share; they weren't being mean to him. _"Swoop says please. Please Swoop need energy," _as the words left his lips, he felt a slow current flow into him from his two friends. The energy was so warm, it spread out and made him feel warm all over. It combined with Jacket's strokes in a beautifully arching current that swept through the simple minded Mech, with a shudder he collapsed in overload.

"_Freagin' ay_e_, faster than the first one," _Jacket joked as Swoop went limp under them.

Wasp chuckled as she unplugged the power transfer cables from Swoop's unconscious form. _"Glad you don't overload this quickly," _she said; taking Jacket's lips again.

Then they moved to their final victim, Springer glaring at them defiantly as they pinned his helpless frame. This did nothing but add to the Mercs' pleasure in the game.

For what seemed like an eternity, Springer kept his mouth shut, as he trembled and spasmed underneath their hands. Refusing to utter a single word, lest he accidentally begged; but the temptation of those powerful cores, so easily accessed – made his whole frame ache with want, with need.

Finally, as the Mercs again bonded with each other, he could no longer find the strength to deny his need. The energy was so close, so sweet – as it flowed between the two Seekers, seemingly touching him briefly as it flowed by, agonizingly just out of his system's reach. The shudders of his airframe, blended in with theirs, as they continued to torment him with their deft touches. _Perhaps just one quick taste of that beautiful energy wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps, he'd get enough to be strong enough to try to escape from this hell that had been his world for all these years_. These thoughts flooded through his energy-deprived CPU, giving him excuses to beg the Mercs.

"_Please Mercs," _Springer murmured, his voice barely audible.

Wasp's optics widened slightly, for she had honestly expected the Wrecker leader to be able to keep up his defiance, until the twins tired of the game. Locking the Mech's blue optics with her own, she saw what Jacket now knew – these Autobots were truly desperate to their very cores. They would grab onto any sign of hope, any possibility to escape the pain for even a brief moment. Taking his lips with hers, she felt him actually return her kiss, the desperation for her to give him a taste of her energy filling him.

The yellow Merc grinned, she knew he'd succumb to the temptation, for the memories that she'd copied from Smokescreen and had now made her own – had told her they would. Even the strongest of their leaders could be bent through pleasure and gentleness, for their base programming forced them to respond in a positive manner to this tactic. Once you got through their conscious logic, this base programming would come into play. If the Decepticons had only realized this, they'd have triumphed over these Mechs long ago.

"_Please Mercs – what?" _Jacket asked him, prodding him to beg.

Springer gasped as another wave of stimulation caused by Jacket's fingertips, flowed over him like a wave. _"Please, energy, please," _he murmured. Then his entire airframe shivered, as slow flows of Seeker energy bombarded his deprived systems, warming him, flooding through him like a wave. The energy wave blended into the waves of stimulation from his sensory nets, becoming an overwhelming flood that swallowed him. With a moan, he went limp in overload.

--

_Please review.._


	8. Repairs

Repairs

**Repairs**

Chuckling with each other, the Mercs dragged the unconscious Springer back to his cell, laying him on his bunk so that he could slowly come out of defragment on his own. Wasp noticed that Jacket tried to hide a grimace of pain, as her port wing tapped the wall of the cell.

"_Still bothering you, huh?" _she asked, as the two walked back to the two prisoners still sitting shackled in the middle of the cell block corridor.

Jacket snorted. _"Ain't nothin' I can't live with."_

"_But have you checked your pylons?" _Wasp asked, knowing Jacket would need to be at a hundred percent to complete the mission they had planned out in just three more shifts.

The yellow Seeker cocked her head, the sound of clicks and small hydraulics filled the corridor as she ran a systems check on all her missile pylons. _"Damn it! Eight through ten are locked up!" _she grumbled, cussing Motormaster again for that thrown Mech she'd been hit with.

Wasp crossed her arms, looking at her fellow Merc and the two Autobots looking up at them with dazed blue optics. _"Looks like we have a little issue, since we can't run a mission with you locked up."_

"_An freagin' Hook's no where around. And too slaggin' expensive!" _Jacket grumbled, reaching down and unchaining the two Autobots from each other.

Wasp put a hand on her arm. _"I've got an idea," _she said, nodding at Wheeljack.

The Mech looked from one Merc to the other, getting an idea of just what her idea entailed. He wasn't sure he'd want to help these two, though they had helped Springer a while back, so he did owe them something.

Jacket was thinking on the same lines as him; on him not really caring to help them. But Smokescreen's copied memories served her well, for she knew the Autobot would do it, if it meant keeping one of his friends safe. She nodded for Wasp to grab Swoop, and together, they dragged the two over to the guard station.

Motioning for Wheeljack to turn, she unchained his arms, but kept his legs shackled. Opening her cockpit, she pulled out her battle field repair kit and handed it to him. _"Fix ya knee first, and then work on my wing net," _Jacket ordered, and sat down in one of the chairs to watch him.

Wasp sat across from her, pushing Swoop down so that he sat on the floor in front of her. His back leaning against her chair and her legs on either side of him; draping her arms across his shoulders, she gave Wheeljack a knowing look.

Confused, Swoop looked up at his new 'friend', wondering why she still kept his arms shackled behind him and chains on his legs. _" Swoop wanna know why friend keep me chained up?" _

She gently rubbed the simple minded Mech's cheek, but her optics remained locked with Wheeljack's. _"Because that's my job. No hard feelings?" _she asked Swoop. Before he could answer her, she whipped out her blades, the dancing electrical current causing a beautiful dance of light across the blades, mesmerizing the simple Mech. As his optics stayed focused on those pretty lights, she began to quietly tell him some stories which involved those blades. The Mech quieted down, totally enthralled with it all.

Wheeljack sat down on the ground between the two Seekers. Although the red one seemed to be enjoying entertaining simple Swoop, those two activated blades laying lightly on each of the Dynobot's shoulders – was obviously a warning to Wheeljack not to try anything. So he sighed, and opening the repair kit, went to work on his damaged knee.

It didn't take long to fix, though by that point, Swoop was leaning against Wasp, his expression relaxed and looking up at her with a childish trust. Wheeljack was thoroughly disgusted with how easily these two Mercs had figured out how to work an Autobot's psych; but he was trapped. So standing up, he went to Jacket and asked her what happened and where the damage was at.

"_She decided to pad the Mech's fall," _Wasp joked, picking on Jacket a bit.

Jacket grimaced, the pain evident as Wheeljack disconnected her carbide shell from over her primary wing sensory array. _"Well, any Mech who got caught between Motormaster and Brawl – wouldn't come out of it without some major damage," _he whistled; impressed that this smaller-type Seeker had come out of it with just minor sensory array damage. But the material making up her outer skin, was not a type he'd ever seen before. He stared at it, very intrigued, for it was incredibly light, yet apparently strong enough to handle collisions with Motormaster-thrown Mechs.

Wasp grinned, seeing his confusion at their materials. _"Our outer skins are a carbon-fiber, not standard Cybertronian metal," _she explained.

The Autobot inventor was totally fascinated; he just stared at her, hoping she'd explain more.

Jacket snorted. _"Yep, just some experimental materials. Now let's get on with this freagin' repair. We've only got three-quarters of a shift left before shift change."_

Obviously, he wasn't going to learn more than that, so Wheeljack went back to work on her sensory array.

--

_Please review.._


	9. Breakout

The break they were waiting for had come through

**Setting the Stage**

The break they were waiting for had come through. The con forces had taken over several more planets and set up prisons there. So the Mercs had prepared for their rescue mission to occur during their next shift at the prison. With the three Autobots they needed, having been given a little boost of energy during their last shift, they felt that the stage was now set.

Having silently stored enough power within their two secondary cores, the femmes knew that right after this sections' rations – they'd have to make their move. Hopefully, the prisoners would do everything they asked, without question.

**Transfer**

"_Ok everyone, drink up,"_ Yellow Jacket ordered, as she and Wasp tossed the rations into the individual cells. With satisfaction, the twins noticed that Wheeljack drank without argument this time.

Giving the prisoners a few minutes to let the energon course through their systems, Wasp looked them over with a critical optic. Fortunately, they could all walk, though most of them were still too weak to do much more than a mile. But they'd have to._ "Ok, everyone stand, turn, and put your arms behind your back."_ These were her standard commands for when she and Jacket had to chain them and drag them to the torture chambers.

The prisoners looked at her, slightly confused that she had ordered all of them to do this. _"Do it!"_ she ordered her tone harsh. Wisely, all of the prisoners complied.

Going down the row, the two Mercs chained and shackled each prisoner, then led him out, linking him with the Mech behind him. Soon, they had the entire cell block ready to move. _"You are being transferred to another facility. Do not give us any problems;"_ she ordered the ten prisoners.

Following her out the door, the ten silent prisoners staggered in their chains, but grimly, kept moving. None of them liked the prospect of being moved to another facility, with other guards – since they'd all gotten at least some sense of respect from these two guards. But they did as they were ordered, knowing they really had no other choice.

Making their way to the spaceport, Wasp noticed that Ultra Magnus and Ironhide looked like they were close to dropping. Slowing her pace, she fell in beside the two._ "Keep heart, you are heading toward a better place,"_ she said in a low voice to them, and then she swiftly moved back to the front of the line. Not really understanding her meaning, but it slightly lifted their spirits, the two struggling Autobots delved into their reserves to keep going.

"_Hold! State your business!"_ the Spaceport guard ordered, leveling his gun at the group.

Wasp smiled, as she and Blast Off had drunk with this particular guard on many occasions. _"Hey, my Mech ain't around – is he?"_ she asked hopefully, as she whipped out some transfer paperwork.

Looking more at her, than the paperwork, the guard smiled as he recognized one of his favorite drinking buddies. _"Nah, they've got him on a long run this time. Won't be back for a few days."_

"_Drat, guess if I get back before he returns – you'll be my gambling partner?"_ Wasp inquired, slapping the guard on his shoulder.

He grinned, for he always won with her as his partner. Tossing her back the transfer paperwork, he looked at the group of prisoners. _"You're trip is almost as long as his. But knowing you, you'll beat him back!."_ Returning her friendly shoulder slap he motioned them through. _"And I hear Swindle is setting up a hell of a game!"_

As she walked her group past him, she turned her helm and winked at him. _"Yep, I need to get back some of my pay from that slogger!"_

"_Hey Jacket, I hear you two are getting reassigned soon_!" another Decepticon called as he strode up to their group.

Jacket cocked her head, regarding the Seeker clone with interest. _"Why do ya say that? We got stuck with doin' a damned prison-to-prison transfer. Grunt work if ya ask me."_

"_Trying to hide your true talents, huh? Afraid your boyfriend will find out that you two were more accurate than him on the small arms trials?"_ the clone snickered.

Wasp laughed_. "Too much time spent as a gun-for-hire. She's not used to bragging, just making money after our targets are dead."_ Wasp then snickered as much to her comrade as to the clone. _"Think we can get a contract on a pay-per-kill basis?" _

The clone laughed and smacked her on her wing. _"Well, when you two come back from this grunt assignment, I want you Mercs as part of my squadron!"_ with that he nodded at the Mercs and went on to his post.

**Transport to Freedom**

As the prisoners entered the shuttle, Ultra Magnus fell to his knees, no longer able to go any further. This stopped the entire line of prisoners, since they were still shackled together.

"_Sloggers Wasp! shut the freagin' hatch before anyone notices!"_ Jacket said, her normally cool voice, filled with a strange anxiety. As her comrade got the hatch sealed, Jacket came round to the big Mech's side, unlocking his chains as quickly as she could. Putting one of his arms across her shoulder, the smaller Seeker lifted up on him_. "Come on Magnus! Sis, get the other sloggers unchained, we got just ten astrominutes before all hell breaks loose!"_

Struggling to his feet, Magnus's heavy weight caused the Seeker to stagger. But she got him to a seat quickly. Leaning over him, she gently secured the lift-off harness across his chassis. The Autobot leader noticed that Wasp was busy unchaining the rest of the prisoners. In both gratitude and confusion, Magnus weakly grabbed one of Jacket's arms, causing her to look into his optics. _"What's going on?"_ he asked.

A devilish grin crossed her face._ "Like we said, ya bein' transferred – just not to another prison," _she gave him a big wink as a look of understanding crossed the Mech's face.

Then she spun and plopped herself in the pilot's seat, initiating the sequence for takeoff.

As the Autobots rubbed their arms, Wasp looked them over critically. _"Ok, like Jacket said, we've now got less than ten astrominutes before all hell breaks loose. Springer, Swoop – can you fly?"_

The two nodded.

"_Wheeljack take the controls,"_ Jacket ordered, standing up swiftly as the Autobots wisely didn't argue and just followed their orders.

--

_Please review.._


	10. Hard Road to Freedon

Hard Road to Freedom

**Hard Road to Freedom**

**Taking Responsibility**

Wasp's crimson optics met Wheeljack's, in them he saw the only glimmer of hope that the straggling bunch of renegade Autobots had. _"Wheeljack, I've locked in a warp coordinate pattern in this shuttle, you must make sure to let the autopilot do its job." _

Putting a hand solidly on one of his door panels, she continued. _"When you hear any other shuttles carrying POWs, you must send them these files in the sequence they are in." _Quickly, she leaned over him, pointing to a list of 15 different programs. _"These will give each shuttle's autopilot a different warp coordinate pattern program; they must let the shuttles' go with the programming." _

He nodded his understanding, putting a hand on top of hers.

Leaning down, she looked deep into his blue optics, her expression one of deadly seriousness. _"Do not let anyone deviate, for only those that follow the plan will end up at our final location. It will take many astrocycles, but they must be patient, they must wait." _She scanned the POWs in the shuttle. _"You are the strongest one here, Wheeljack. Everyone else is too damaged, too weakened – you must get them to the final location. You must explain this to each of the other shuttles, then everyone goes to complete radio silence for the duration."_

Again he nodded, for he knew his friends had suffered extensive damage during the years of torture, and the long distance they walked to get to the shuttle had taken what little strength most of them had still had. He was no leader, but he would willingly take on the responsibility of carrying out the Mercs' plans – if it meant freedom for them all. _"Thank you Merc," _he said quietly.

She smiled sarcastically, her warm optics growing cold. _"Don't thank us, until it's over - Soldier." _Turning swiftly away from him, she strode up to Yellow Jacket, nodding to Springer and Swoop. _"Time to go."_

As they opened the hatch, transformed and leaped out, with the two weakened Autobot flyers barely grabbing hold of them, Yellow Jacket's last joking comment floated back into the shuttle. _"Bet ya ya paycheck – I'll down more sat's than ya!"_

**Chaos**

Wasp and Jacket dived nose-first toward the surface, Springer and Swoop barely keeping a hold on them.

"_When ya boys get groups to the shuttles, the sat's 'il be taken out. So ya can only talk via short wave. Contact the first shuttle; we gave 'em warp programs for all of ya." _Jacket told them, her radioed voice chiming musically in their heads.

Jacket could feel Swoop bobbing his against her cockpit as he nodded. _"Me Swoop get many Autobots to shuttles." _

"_So just how are we going to get them out of the prison?" _Springer asked.

A roar of explosions from the surface of Cybertron answered his question. With Wasp initiating the radio sequence, every micro-explosive the Mercs had planted in the last few weeks, blew in glorious white spheres of light. Mushroom clouds ballooned over the small nuclear blasts. Almost every major energy relay station had been targeted.

He whistled, impressed! _"Sloggers, wish we'd have thought about doing that!" _

Then they were over the prison, with the planet-wide blackout, the chaos was swiftly filling the streets. Chaos, which would help serve to cover the Autobots' escape. Patting the Mercs' fuselage, the two Autobots leaped off, flying the rest of the way by themselves.

As soon as the Autobots were clear, the two Seekers flipped their stabilizers, going into verticals, seemingly standing on end in the sky. Then afterburners exploded into life, propelling the two straight back up into space at supersonic speeds. They flew by the POW's slower shuttle, their combined engine blasts causing the shuttle to rattle in their wake.

Past the uppermost atmosphere, the two split off from each other, each one having a different set of satellite targets to destroy. Shutting off afterburners, they used inertia to keep their incredible speed, only using small side thrusters to modify their individual courses. Throwing power onto their NITE Hawk FLIR's they quickly located targeted and laser marked the primary communications satellites. Bright lights filled the darkness of space as multiple AIM-160 AMRAAM experimental missiles were launched, navigational arrays locked onto their defenseless targets, heading off alone to bring them down.

Banking off, the wing rejoined, and headed back to the chaotic planet, both Seekers snickering in satisfaction as the night sky became daylight – with the beautiful nuclear explosions of all the targeted satellites. Then they dove, heading back toward the surface, knowing that the Decepticons were now in total disarray, and counting on the fact that they themselves would not be looked at with suspicion – yet.

Coming down hard and fast, the two sisters fell in near a Decepticon clone squadron. Wiggling their wings they opened a short wave link. _"What's happening? What's happening?" _Wasp yelled to them, in apparent confusion.

"_This is Squadron Gamma, communications are out, power grids down, we're trying to secure sector from possible attack," _an anxious male voice replied.

"_Gamma, we'll cover edge between this sector and the next, out." _Wasp replied, and then she and her twin banked off.

Transforming and landing VTOL, the twins approached one of many energon-storage complexes. As they entered, they noticed the entire place was in mass confusion. One guard stopped them. _"Communications are out, grids down. We've been ordered to transport to security troops." _Wasp told them, her voice calm and firm.

The guard let them through, remembering Yellow Jacket from her security sweeps accompanying Onslaught. The two femmes swiftly filled their cargo and cockpits with as much as they could hold, then flew off. Teleporting after they were out of sight.

Coming out of a long teleport, the swift winds of the barren planet of Rectos 5 assailed their wings. Landing at the dilapidated shuttle port, that they had previously scoped out, they quickly unloaded their energon and stored it in one of the rusted hangars. Each of them gulped down some energon to refill their port cores, knowing they'd need all three cores filled to the max, to do the amount of teleporting they were going to attempt.

Then they winked out, returning to the chaos that was Cybertron, and made over a dozen similar missions and teleports within the next astrohour.

**Hunters**

After their store of energon reached the level they had wanted, the twins returned to Cybertron on a different mission. Both of them had converted their laser cannons into null rays, like their sire's. For the next few missions, they'd be hunting clones.

The chaos was still full force, for just an hour had passed since the grid initially went down. Every clone Seeker squadron had been scrambled and was now out patrolling their sectors, just knowing that an Autobot attack must be coming.

The Merc wing locked onto a squadron of four clones, flying towards them, they radioed via short-wave that they'd been ordered to join the squadron as backup. The squadron leader signaled his acknowledgment and ordered them to fall in at the rear tips of the V-formation. Banking in, the twins seamlessly fell into formation, and then swiftly hit all four clones in front of them with null rays.

The clones transformed and tumbled helplessly to the surface, their systems completely disrupted. Transforming, the sisters easily caught a hand of each of the helpless clones, and with each sister carrying two, they teleported back to their 'base' at Rectos 5.

Landing in the rusted hangar, Wasp and Jacket swiftly opened up an access port on each of the clones, plugging in a USB connection kept within their fingertips; they downloaded a virus into the clones. This virus immediately began erasing all programs and files from the Meta processors and battle CPUs of the clones. The femmes waited an astrominute, refilling their two secondary cores with energon. As the virus finished its work, the sisters then opened the power systems of the clone's cores, effectively draining the core's to zero, thus releasing the clone's spark. Leaving only an empty shell lying on the floor.

They did this mission two more times, ending up with a collection of twelve unanimated Seeker clones in their hangar.

Looking at each other in satisfaction, the sisters finally rested, knowing that in just seven astrodays; they'd have to not only have six of these clones ready to accept the hybrid sparks growing within them – but they'd also have an unknown number of damaged guests to take care of.

Jacket snickered as they basked in the lonely star's radiation, the slightly radioactive breeze on this decimated planet, teasing her fuselage with its gentle touch. _"So ya think that Onslaught and Blast Off have any idea that we're carrying their get?"_

Wasp looked at her sideways, her optics glimmering. _"No, and I don't think anyone but us needs to know who the sire's were – do you?"_

"_Well, considering who we're fixin' to ask to help raise 'em – nope," _Jacket winked.

--

_Please review.._


	11. Starvation and Salvation

Starvation

**Starvation**

"We've got to divert somewhere, find some energon!" Smokescreen weakly protested, his blue optics glowing in anger.

Wheeljack shrugged. "We can't divert, we must go with the shuttle's program."

Smokescreen groaned in disgust, looking around at the other mechs, many of whom had already shut themselves down due to the lack of energon. Those who hadn't were now too weak to even sit up. "So we're going to trust two Mercs whom are employed by the cons? Maybe they've just sent us out here with false hopes, just to starve us to death slowly."

"No, they're on our side, I know it!" Wheeljack countered, desperately hoping that his faith in them was well-founded. He had stayed stubbornly in the pilot's seat, not allowing any of the other mechs to even dare touch the controls. It had been five astrodays and eight different warps from Cybertron, and the trip was beginning to wear on everyone's nerves.

Trying to stand, Smokescreen fell to his knees, now too weak to even attempt to get to the pilot's seat. Looking accusingly into his friend's blue optics he said. "We'll I hope for all our sakes, you're right."

Turning around, Wheeljack laid his head wearily on the control panel. "I hope so too," he mumbled, and then the shuttle warped again.

**Hope**

The dusty sphere of the planet loomed in the view finder, as Wheeljack's tired optics slowly activated. Struggling to sit up, he scanned the shuttle's memory banks, trying to find out where they were. His optics widened a bit at the info coming back to him. They were in orbit around a planet called Rectos 5. A planet who's native population had decimated the surface through nuclear warfare, a planet no longer habitable by sentient organic life, and a planet so far from any trade routes that no mech species were interested in it.

A planet perfect for a group of rag-tag renegades to rebuild their strength on!

"Hey guys, I think we're here!" he said his voice barely a hoarse whisper. When no one answered him, he realized that everyone else had been forced to shut down.

'Alpha wing to shuttle one, do you read?' Wasp's voice came over the radio.

Struggling to lean over to the communications console, Wheeljack acknowledged. Then the coordinates for the landing field were downloaded to the shuttle and automatic pilot began the descent sequence.

Leaning back in his seat, the glimmer of hope shone in his blue optics. He hoped he had truly made the right decision.

**Landing**

As the shuttle entered the bay, the sounds of the hatch being accessed from the exterior, filled the dead silence of the interior. Weakly, Wheeljack looked over at the hatch, barely able to hold his head up.

Light filled the cabin, silhouetting the figures of the two small Seekers boarding. Their familiar winged outlines somehow comforting to the lone conscious Autobot.

"Hey sloggers, ya'll been sleepin' the whole trip?" Jacket's cheery voice filled the cabin, as she gently shook a couple of the mechs closest to her.

"I'm the only one still activated… the others had to shut down.. no.. energon.." Wheeljack said weakly.

Wasp smiled a beautifully warm smile that made her rather plain features look, stunning. Striding up to the energy-deprived mech, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "I knew you'd make it!" she said softly. Then she lifted him gently and carried him out.

Setting him down against the wall of the hangar, she then helped Jacket carry each of the others out. The two Mercs went along the row of mechs, opening their abdominal panels and pushing the needles of their 'force feeding' tubes into the main power grid of each mech. Then they came back, and set energon cubes on shelves above each prone mech, attaching the connector tubes to the energon cubes, creating a very slow feed into each mech.

After finishing, Wasp came and sat next to Wheeljack, who looked up at her in total trust. "Thank you," he said; feeling her hand lightly trace his arm.

She bent over and kissed the top of his helm. "Thank you for trusting us, Wheeljack."

Then another shuttle was radioing, and she got up to help Jacket bring it in. As she walked off, Wheeljack realized she no longer had the con insignia on her wings. She and Jacket were now sporting a rather strange dual-insignia; both con and bot.

He watched silently as the two Seekers brought in an unloaded two more shuttles. All the former POWs being in as an energon-deprived stated as his own group had been. But the two femmes were as gentle as they were efficient, and soon all the Autobots had slow drips filling their cores up.

Slowly, the first group began to reactivate as the energon seeped through their depleted systems. Wheeljack quietly informed them of which planet they were on, and told them not to move while the drips were in place. They'd hate to get this far, only to puncture their cores with the needles inserted near them. So they lay patiently, gaining strength, and waiting for their hosts to come back from where ever they'd wandered off to.

--

_Please review.._


	12. Payment

Payment

**Payment**

Striding in carrying another armload of energon, the two sisters grinned as they noticed more lit up blue optics starring at them. Jacket set her pile down in front of the first shuttle's group, grinning at them as she put her hands on her hips in a mock lecture. "Well 'bout time ya mechs quit sleepin' on the job, left poor Wheeljack all lonely and such," the humor in her voice filling the rusted old shuttle hangar with warmth.

A couple of the mechs chuckled hesitantly, still not quite sure of it all. The sudden change in their reality of being helpless prisoners of war, beaten and raped on a Decepticon's whim – to freedom – just made them believe that somehow this was a dream. But this dream was real, and this Merc was joking with them as equals! Smiles of true elation began to slowly run along the ranks of damaged Autobots, as her jovial honest nature began to cause them to relax.

Carefully, Ironhide shifted to prop his shoulders up on the side of the building. For all those months that these Mercs had walked his cell block, he had somehow sensed that there was something different about the small Seekers. And now their actions had proven it. Taking her cue of treating him as an equal; he cocked his head and boldly asked her "So now that we're transferred, are we ya'lls prisoners now?"

Wasp heard that as she was walking by to get a third armload of energon, she stopped in her tracks, eyeing Ironhide with her crimson optics. Her engines revved slightly with the inner chuckle of humor coursing through her. "We don't normally find the need to chain up our mechs," she stated evenly, giving him a rather curious look.

"Unless of course ya like being chained up. If ya know what I mean." Jacket chimed, not missing a chance at a good joke. Her red optics glittered, matching the devious grin which now covered her face.

If a mech could blush, Ironhide's face would've turned the same shade of red that his chassis was. For not only were these femmes treating him as an equal, they were sharper witted than he had taken them for! Groaning in embarrassment, the old warrior tried to shrink back into the ground.

Chuckling, Wasp just looked from Jacket to Ironhide and nodded, "you'll learn not to get her started." Then she turned and went on her errand.

The prone Autobots relaxed, the laid-back, joking natures of the Mercs making them want to give these femmes their total and complete trust. A trust, they hadn't been able to give any mech – for years. Looking bemusedly at each other, the slowly strengthening mechs began to wonder about the strange dual insignias that the Mercs were now sporting.

As Wasp finally unhooked his drip, Ultra Magnus studied her. She was of no model he'd ever seen before as was her hand-to-hand combat skills. To top it off, was the fact of the total and complete devastation to the Decepticons communication and power grids at the hands of just two small Seekers. He knew in his core that these two were like nothing his forces had ever seen before. He just had to know what force they were from!

Grabbing her hand, he stopped Wasp before she could move on to another mech. "No Merc would've thought of what you two pulled back there. You were trained Special Ops once." His blue optics bore into hers, demanding to know.

She looked into his brilliant blue optics, her face softening. For the first time she allowed herself a brief thought back to her 'home' and the mother who'd trained her. Smiling at him, she said the words that she knew her mother would've said. "You're very perceptive."

Boldly, he put a hand on one of her arms, his long fingers easily encircling her narrow forearm. His voice got an almost pleading tone to it, as if he was imagining twenty squadrons of Seekers trained like them – to magically appear and fight for the Autobot cause. "So what force were you on? I've never seen a model like yours, nor known any force that wore dual-insignias."

Not a trace of trepidation to his hold shown in her. Folding her thrusters under her, she sat down next to him. She was as calm and relaxed as if they were just old friends discussing a sunset. Around them, sharp audios picked up every bit of their conversation. Each Autobot praying that these Mercs were actually the scouts for a previously unknown Autobot Allied force – just waiting to help them!

"No one here would've ever heard of our command, nor seen our models..." Wasp said quietly, her voice holding an almost, sad, edge to it.

"'cus ya might just say we're a long way from home." Jacket chimed in. Her optics gleamed with her normal amusement as she casually plopped herself down by the mech lying next to Ultra Magnus. She began to unhook that mech's drip. Her smile and jovial nature were truly contagious as Ultra Magnus couldn't help but match her smile.

Kup grinned, he kind've liked these two strange Mercs, and they must have a hell of a good story. "So where you two from?"

Jacket stood up, practically dancing. "Well since ya asked."

Wasp groaned and put her head in her hands. Her twin seemed to absolutely thrill at being the center of attention!

Knowing she had all the mechs' attention, Jacket seemed to swell with the telling of their tale. "See my sis and I are the third-line wing of the First Brood, a multi-role strike force. We're posted at the Earth Mech Command," she turned and did an exaggerated military salute toward Ultra Magnus. "Yep, we're a combined nation of both bots and cons. Which is why we got these here insignias," she chuckled as she noticed the widened optics of many of the now sitting Autobots. "But unfortunately, we got ourselves stuck in this dimension.." She shrugged, almost casually.

"We realized that we had landed ourselves in the middle of a Mech war," Wasp cut-in.

Jacket nodded to her sister. "So we just went with whoever was dominant in the area. Ya know self-preservation and all." Another dismissive shrug added emphasis to the fact that the twins hadn't sided with the cons outt've any type of agreement to their doctrine.

"Until we could collect enough information," Wasp nodded.

"To decide which freagin' mechs were worth a crap," Jacket finished, and grinned. She scanned all of the Autobots with her sharp optics, making sure that they knew that THEY were the ones the twins had considered 'worth a crap.'

Ironhide looked from one to another, his engines increasing their warmth as he felt himself totally amazed that these two would actually choose to side with the losing side of this war – when they'd been accepted by the winning side. "So why'd ya'll choose us? We've got nothin' to offer ya. No pay, No base, nothin'."

Wasp stood up, offering her hand to Ultra Magnus. "Because when we watched how you mechs handled yourselves under the worse of conditions.."

"Reminded us of Earth Mech Command." Jacket finished. Winking at them she added, "Plus, ya'll lot more 'telligent and sensible then those cons. I was fixin' to kill some just 'cus they were stupid and arrogant." She caught Wheeljack's optics, grinning as they both remembered her damage caused by the 'brawl'.

Most of the Autobots laughed in agreement, and slowly climbed to their feet. Ultra Magnus looked at the two of them in bemusement, for he truly had nothing more to offer these soldiers than a mere thanks. And for what the Mercs had given them, it just didn't seem like enough. They had given the Autobots their freedom, their lives, and even the energon that now filled their cores. How could the small band of renegade Autobots ever hope to repay them?

"So how can we repay you for all you've done for us?" he asked them.

"Glad ya asked." Jacket began again, causing the Autobots to smile at each other as she rambled on and led them to another building.

As she talked a sense of wonderment filled the Autobots, especially Wheeljack and Ratchet. For she was telling them that her mechs could reproduce, could animate without Vector Sigma – which was unheard of in their dimension! The medic and the inventor looked at each other in wonderment, if this was true; potentially a whole new army could be created without having access to Cybertron.

As the Autobots followed the two smaller Seekers into the second old building, a set of six unanimated Seekers were standing along the wall. Held in place by perfectly positioned hooks in the wall, these Seekers had obviously been some of Megatron's clone forces, but the two femmes had completely erased them and removed their sparks along with their Decepticon insignias. Along the other wall, was another set of six, but these hadn't been physically modified yet.

The two femmes turned and regarded the two dozen Autobots they had rescued from the prison. Their optics appraised the mechs, having already passed judgment on their internal characters. "What we ask in payment for our service to you..." Wasp started.

"..Is for ya'll to take a much deserved break from the war for a bit..." Jacket smoothly added.

"..And help us raise and train our first brood here in your dimension," Wasp finished without missing a beat.

Jacket shrugged, giving the mechs one of her more humorous grins. "Afterwards, maybe we'll decide to fight alongside ya sloggers. Teach ya our tactics." She motioned towards the unmodified clone shells, "an maybe some of our second brood 'il be half-Autobot."

--

Please review..


	13. New Life on a Dead World

Observers

**Observers**

As the star set in the dusty sky, the Autobots gathered around the edge of the rusted old shuttle hangar that the two femmes had stored their 'clutch' in. The mechs were all extremely curious to see how these strange Seekers could animate new transformers without Vector Sigma. The femmes had explained that these new combined sparks grew within them, until such time as the new sparks were strong enough to seek a separate body. Then the femmes would either build, or convert, chassis for the new sparks.

The only thing they had not been real clear of is which mechs they had bonded with to start this process in the first place. Wasp seemed to indicate that they'd already been 'expecting' when they had left their home dimension, so the Autobots figured that the sires were neither bot nor con, but wore dual-insignias like the femmes. To help 'raise' these offspring was agreeable to most of them – it wasn't like they were raising con-spawn or anything.

**Labor**

As Jacket and Wasp each prepared their first empty clone for its new spark, they both realized that they felt significantly different in this labor than in their first labors back home. The sparks within them were rising, growing, demanding with a strange energy that the sisters had never experienced.

"Jacket, you're glowing!" Wasp said, keeping her voice low, even as it shook with wonder at the sight of her glowing twin. Jacket's carbide skin was shimmering, like a TV screen with no signal.

Jacket's optics got big as she looked back at her twin. "Well damned if ya ain't as well!" she whispered back. "This ain't freagin' normal!"

"But the sparks must come out, they won't stay any more," Wasp mumbled, her hand trembling with apprehension as she hooked the first of two connections.

Jacket put her hand on her sister's arm. "Ya right, but if anythin' bad happens… I love ya sis," then she too hooked her first cable.

"I love you too. At least the bots will take care of them," she mumbled sadly, realizing that this could be a life-or-death labor.

Jacket nodded somberly. "Yep, those 'er good sloggers."

Then the two sisters connected their second lines.

An eerie glow filled the room, as each sister seemed to become a thing of plasma energy. This strange aura flowed through the lines into the empty clone, seeming to melt the clone into a statue of pure plasma energy. The shape of the clones shifted and changed, slowly melding into a near match with their 'mother'.

The mechs stepped back in sheer amazement, as they watched the two plasma energy femmes wrap their arms lovingly around the still plasma clones – then the clones' arms slowly encircled their mothers. The pairs stood like this for a long while, their helms on each other's shoulders. Unbeknownst to the mechs standing round, the offspring were downloading and copying their mother's data, learning even as they were born.

Slowly, the plasma energy seemed to shift off the offspring, their bodies becoming solid again as the waves of energy flowed back to their mothers. Now, no longer recognizable as former Decepticon clones – their fuselages were of similar alien design as their mothers'; their gleaming crimson optics scanning the silently watching Autobots, in both curiosity and anxiety.

"Ratchet, Wheeljack," Wasp called quietly; telling her daughter and her niece not to fear the gentle mechs as they came towards them.

The two Autobots stared at the new Seekers, hesitantly offering their hands. Looks of childish trepidation crossed the faces of the sparklings, as they took the offered hands at their mothers' encouragement. Then suddenly, both sparklings dove at the medics, wrapping their arms around them and burying their heads into their shoulders. With bemused looks, both medics instinctively wrapped their arms around the scared sparklings, giving them the sense of security they needed.

Leading the two away from their mothers, the two medics turned and watched the beautiful spectacle of the next set of births. The two sparklings still held in their arms, the Autobots unconsciously rubbing their hands along their intakes, comforting the youngsters. Some of the other Autobots couldn't resist gathering around the youngsters, smiling as they met their curious crimson stares. Comforting the sparklings with their touch, the Autobots found themselves firmly attached to the innocence of the sparklings.

As the second set slowly solidified from energy plasma to a true solid, Kup and Ironhide found themselves compelled to approach. Even before the mothers had looked up to call, they were there, waiting for the timid sparklings, giving them the comfort and support they needed. The two old Autobots smiled as they looked at each other, thinking how nice it would be to raise sparklings of such natural innocence.

Finally, the third set slowly solidified to a true solid state. Almost racing to get a head of the rest, Inferno and Smokescreen were there. The mechs wrapped their strong arms around the new sparklings, comforting them even as they led them to introduce them to the others.

As the plasma phase left the two mothers; they staggered, their energy drained to critical levels. They had warned the Autobots that this could happen, so the mechs did not panic. Swoop and Ultra Magnus were at their sides, catching them up even as they slid to the floor. They carried the two exhausted Seekers out to the warming rays of the rising star, sitting down, the two Autobots lay the femmes gently across their legs, trying to keep them off the dusty surface as much as they could. They sat there silently, letting the femmes slowly recharge, as they contemplated the miracle of life they had just seen; For this dead shell of a world, had now once again seen the birth of sentient life on its decimated surface.

**Awakening**

Wasp slowly reactivated her optics; her whole body still ached in weariness. That had been the most wonderful, and exhausting, animation she'd ever been part of. The intensity of it all both exhilarated and terrified her. Slowly, she moved, realizing that she was laying face down across the legs of a mech, her solar-cells angled perfectly to catch the star's radiation. Smiling to herself, she knew that the decision they had made concerning the Autobots had truly been the right one.

She felt hands gently rub her fuselage, as if their owner was not really paying attention and was thinking heavily on something else. Then she heard the laughter, the sweet innocent laughter of new sparklings learning to play. Turning her head, she focused in on the group of mechs not far away from where she lay.

The six sparklings were boldly running around, chasing each other, tumbling, and tackling Autobots. All being encouraged by the older mechs, whom were all laughing and joking. There was a sense of total peace through the entire group, the old warriors all able to forget about the war for a while, and enjoy the sweet innocence of new life.

"You've created a change within my troops, Merc," Ultra Magnus's voice said to her.

She realized that it had to be the Autobot Commander whom she lay across. Slowly she turned, and he helped her sit up, letting her lean her smaller frame into his strong chassis. She felt his arms surround her protectively.

"I think there are more than just military strategies that you will teach us," he continued. "I think we've been so blinded by battle lust, that we don't see the meaning anymore. Maybe this is what Fortress Maximus was trying to tell us," he mumbled, more to himself than to her.

"Me Swoop can't wait to teach them to fly," the Dynobot's eager voice said next to them. "When can they fly with Swoop?"

Jacket's musical laughter filled the air, as she too was lying in her protector's arms watching the playful antics of the brood. "Sloggers, once they learn to fly, ya'll not be able to keep up for long."

--

Please review..


	14. Training

Training

**Training**

"Ya'll give us an air strike down here," Ironhide drawled over the radio. He and the other ground mechs of the Yellow Team were pinned down by the Ultra Magnus commanded Blue Team. Low powered laser fire was hitting them heavily.

The ominous whine of swiftly banking jet engines screamed across the mock battlefield; Jacket and her sparklings coming in fast and low. They strafed the positions of the Blue Team, causing them to duck for cover in order to avoid the stings of the low-powered lasers.

Suddenly, the sound of multiple sonic booms shook the ground; as Ultra Magnus's air support squadron zoomed in to take on the Yellow Team's squadron. Wasp and her sparklings split up into two wings, locking onto Seeker targets. Then the two squadrons met in a full dogfight, causing many of the ground mechs to stop and look up in fascination. The sparklings ducked and darted, stalled and threw afterburners, their maneuverability now almost equal to that of the two mothers.

Kup mumbled the sentiments felt by most of the Autobots; "Damn, if they're already that good just eighteen astromonths after birth, I can't wait to see what they'll be like in six more."

Ironhide nodded his agreement, as he dogged a well-aimed round by Ultra Magnus. "Yep, an that's when the Mercs' say they'll be ready for real action." Happiness flooded through the old soldier's core. For with Seekers as good as these, they had a chance of retaking Cybertron.

Soon the Seekers all came in, transformed and landed behind the lines of their respective teams. This was the hardest part of battle tactics for the lighter-built Seekers, for they weren't equal to the ground mechs in this regard. But their Matrons and the Autobots knew they'd have to learn and practice hand-to-hand as well. Wasp and Jacket had been teaching them the strange martial art fighting that they knew, for they'd only survive through quickness – not brute strength.

As the two teams ran across the field at each other; Thermal, one of the only two male sparklings, eagerly went after the much larger Ultra Magnus. Jazz started to yell to the youngster to back off, but Ironhide put a restraining hand on him. "Nah, boy's got to learn not to bite off more'n he can chew." He grinned as he knew that the big ground mech would easily best the youngster. But that young Seeker sure did show a lot of courage! Made him proud to be the youngling's mentor. And he sure felt like Thermal was his son.

Sure enough, even with his martial arts, the stronger and more experienced Autobot leader had no problem besting him. The youngster soon found himself flying through the air, and not because he meant to. Twisting lithely in the air, the yellow/red Seeker, smoothly grabbed his tail fins. They flipped out into curved electrified blades, held lightly in his hands as he landed in a ready crouch. Boldly, he engaged the big ground mech again; this time, able to fend off Ultra Magnus for a little while longer – before he found himself sailing through the air again. This time, Ultra Magnus stood there grinning at the youngster, as he held the Seeker's own blades in his large hands.

Soon the Blue Team had reached and secured the final goal; the top of a ridge line, and the Yellow Team admitted defeat. Coming together, the old friends shook hands and congratulated each other on another training battle well-fought. Thermal doggedly following his ground mech mentor, Ironhide, everywhere he went; the hero worship so obvious on his face.

Ironhide couldn't help but preen a little inside. For his 'adopted son' was turning into a heck of a soldier. Almost made the old mech tear up in pride.

Ultra Magnus nodded to the eager youngster, handing the youngster his tail fin blades back. He liked the young Seeker and could see the traits of a possible squadron leader developing in the kid. He chuckled inside as Thermal puffed up in pride as Ultra Magnus smiled at him and complimented; "You've got some guts, Thermal."

The red/yellow colored Seeker nodded in pleasure that the older warrior was giving him a compliment, a huge grin spreading from audio-to-audio. He gave Ultra Magnus one of the Earth Mech salutes. "Uh, thank you sir."

"So ya gonna give me a lift?" Ironhide asked him, knowing that the kid would do anything he asked him. The old Autobot grinned at his Commander, as the youngster eagerly transformed to give him his lift back to their makeshift headquarters. "See ya back at base Ultra Magnus."

Ultra Magnus grinned as he watched the Seeker squadrons head back to base; many of the older ground mechs having caught an easy ride home from the eager sparklings. Looking around at the handful of ground mechs left on the mock battlefield, he transformed and ordered them all to roll for home.

--

Please review..


	15. Moonlit Passion

Under the Moons

**Under the Moons**

Smokescreen walked quietly next to Wasp, the travel easy with the moon light from the planet's two moons. She sat down on the ridge overlooking the rebuilt shuttle port, her favorite place to sit and remember home.

"Still homesick?" he asked, for she reminded him of his old friend Mirage, who had always hated pulling missions away from Cybertron. But unlike Mirage, there was little chance that Wasp would ever see home again.

She nodded sadly, smiling at him as he put a comforting arm around her intakes. He was a good friend now, someone she didn't feel that she ever had to hide anything from. Leaning back against him, she looked at the peaceful moonlit scene below them. "It's sad you know, I was trained for combat, yet we pretty much always lived in peace. Now I'm training my offspring, knowing fully that I'm going to lead them into war." she sighed. "Raptor never would've had to; she knew how to stop the war in every dimension she landed in."

Smokescreen had grown used to Wasp continually comparing herself to her Matron, always seeming to fall short of that one's almost mythical accomplishments. But Wasp and Jacket had already accomplished so much on their own; they had managed to bring the Autobots back from total defeat and hopelessness, now able to rebuild and gather strength for another push at the Decepticons. He rubbed his hand across her wing, tracing her strange dual-insignias. "But you're you, and you just do what you can. Just like Ultra Magnus and his brother Optimus; Magnus never wanted to lead, but when Prime disappeared, he took over and did the best he could do."

Her crimson optics glowed in the night. "Yes, I guess you are right. Raptor first worked through the con ranks, she had to be cold and hard – I could never do that."

He looked at her, her gentle heart making her rather plain features glow with an internal beauty. A beauty that he was finding himself more enamored with each day he was around her. He knew she had had an Autobot mate back in her dimension, an older warrior whom she almost seemed to idolize. Although he had thought to make a move on her, he wasn't sure he even compared to that mech, and he couldn't stand the thought that she might say no. So he just sat and held her, enjoying the fact that she'd let him do that much, His fingers still absentmindedly tracing her insignia.

Wasp looked sideways at Smokescreen. As always, his light touch sent unseen shivers through her sensory arrays. She had grown to really like this ground mech, so different from old Scavenger, but still showing that same loyalty and willingness to do anything for his friends.

Yes, it'd been a very good choice for she and Jacket to free these renegades, for they'd found the friendship and comradely that they so desperately needed. But lately, she'd found herself wanting more than mere friendship. With a start she realized what was happening, her spark was recovered and ready to create new ones again. She knew that this would most likely be her last animation, since it had seemed that for Raptor and her other sisters, who after nine sparklings had grown within them, didn't seem to get 'pregnant' again. She wanted her final brood to be sired by a mech that she truly liked, maybe even loved. Again, she found herself looking sideways at her friend, the desire within her growing in strength. She shivered, as much because of his light touch on her sensitive wings, as by the realization within her.

Smokescreen felt her light shiver, in the warm dusty breeze of the planet; he knew it wasn't caused by temperature. He glanced over, realizing she was looking at him with a rather strange emotion in her ruby optics. An emotion he hadn't seen since the last time he'd been with his bond mate, right before that mech had died in battle. Hesitantly, he ran his fingers near her wing/fuselage seem, figuring he could claim it was accidental if she rejected the advance.

Not only did she not reject his advance, she shifted slightly to give him better access to the sensory net there. His optics widened as he realized she was attracted to him, just as he was to her. Feeling her thin fingers slip under his armor on his knee, he gasped as sparks of stimulation rose through him, faintly hearing her gasp at the same time.

Shifting, he faced her, and putting a hand behind her helm, he tentatively brought her lips to his. Their kisses becoming bolder as each one realized that the other felt the same. As he ran his hand along the side of her cockpit, she stopped him and pulled away slightly. Uncomfortable, Smokescreen suddenly thought that he had pushed things too far, looking down he stuttered for something to say. He felt her fingers under his chin, forcing his sky blue optics to meet hers.

Her bottom lip quivered, as if she was trying to think of how to say something. "Um, Smokescreen, you realize if we bond, it won't be like bonding with a mech of this dimension?"

His optics searched hers; he had no idea what she was talking about. Was it the fact that she was a femme, when most of the mechs here tended to bond male-to-male? Would that be so different?

She could see he wasn't getting it. "If you bond with me, here, now, you'll most likely become a sire," she said softly, wanting him to fully understand what she was warning him about.

His optics got wide, for he hadn't even thought of that! Even though he and all the other renegade Autobots had been helping to raise the brood of sparklings, it hadn't really crossed their processors that they themselves could conceivably sire the next batch. He sat back, the enormity of the situation truly flooring him.

Her optics became downcast as she thought his pulling back meant that the idea was repulsive to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let it go this far.." she stammered.

He grabbed her arms before she could pull away. "No, it's not that, I just didn't even consider that possibility." Then he remembered the off-handed joke that Jacket had made the day she had told them the payment that the Mercs wanted in return for their rescue: _Maybe our second brood'll be half-Autobot_. He hadn't even considered the remote possibility that he'd be one of the sires, for he was but a mere soldier, nothing special. He figured that one of the leaders would be the one chosen, someone stronger and more experienced, and someone who'd make incredible offspring to lead them into battle.

But now the femme was looking at him, his friend wanted HIM. It was both the greatest compliment he'd ever received, and the scariest proposition anyone had thrown his way. For he'd be responsible for the sparklings, they'd be a part of him, and he'd have to send his own offspring into battle – to possibly die there. Again he looked at her, realizing she was already preparing to do just that; educating her offspring in combat just as her own mother had done with her; Willing to send their offspring to fight, to bring peace to the mechs.

If Wasp could do this, then he could do this. Yes, if she wanted him to be the sire – he would be the sire. Roughly, he pulled her to him, his lips taking hers with a desperation he'd never felt. His acceptance of the responsibility made obvious by his actions.

Pushing her down, he lay on top of the Seeker. His fingers dancing across her delicate wing sensory nets, as her fingers probed his. The shocks from the stimulation flowing through both of them, adding to their passion; her fingers slid under his armored hood, lightly tracing the net there, causing him to moan in absolute abandon.

As he shook, he felt one of his side access panels being deftly opened. He shifted, allowing her better access to his bonding ports, jerking as the first bonding link was connected between them. Her spark lightly danced over his, seemingly teasing with its warmth. Her power cores seemed to flux, seemingly just out of his system's range, so tempting in their raw energy; Taking her lips with his, his desperation for the full circuit, the total release, so apparent.

He fumbled with their codpiece latches, to uncover the most sensitive arrays hidden there. She arched as his fingers slid under her protective armor, a moan of ecstasy escaping her lips. Then he slammed his hips down on hers, their bare circuits linking the electrical circuit.

The extreme power flow from the high-energy Seeker systems threatened to overwhelm his systems, as the power from her three charged cores flowed over him. Swooning from the unexpected magnitude of the flow, Smokescreen collapsed on her, his entire chassis trembling from the sheer power. He felt her arms surround him, felt her regulate their power flow; felt the intense integration between them. Her spark swallowing his, strengthening his beyond anything he'd experienced before. Then their circuits began to overload one-at-a-time, as the two overloaded together.

--

As the alarms slowly shut off in his processor, Smokescreen activated his optics. He found himself looking straight into the rather dazed optics of his good friend. She smiled, her hand slowly running up his aft section. "Thank you for saying yes," she whispered.

He kissed the Seeker under him, his optics gleaming. "Thanks for asking me, my friend."

--

Please review..


	16. Explosive fun

Missile Test

**Missile Test**

"So how's it comin'?" Jacket asked as she walked into the building that Wheeljack and Ratchet had converted into their workshop.

Wheeljack looked up from the war head he was working on. Jacket had saved just one of those experimental missiles she and Wasp had carried with them to this dimension, and after the Autobots had agreed to help them raise their first brood, she had given this missile to Wheeljack as a gift. A gift that the inventor surely hoped would end up helping them win back Cybertron. He and Ratchet had been working diligently to figure out the alien technology, and replicate it. Now, they had a set of eight copies lining one of the shelves.

"Doing pretty good. I think we're ready to test a couple." he answered a smile behind his mask.

A sparkle filled the Seeker's optics, for she truly loved to blow things up! "So, ya wanna load a few on me, an we'll go out an blow somethin' up?" she asked.

He nodded eagerly, for he'd rather try something out without the other Autobots watching – just in case it didn't work. So, after Jacket transformed, he loaded one missile on each wing; and then proceeded to settle himself across her top line, his fingers curled around her wings' leading edges. "Ready to roll." he told her.

As she taxied out of the work shop and lifted off into the clear sky, Wheeljack laid his helm against the gentle swell behind her cockpit. The gentle vibration of her plasma engines flowing through him. Yes, she had indeed become a good friend to him.

Swiftly, they were several hundred miles from the small renegade base. Jacket banking around as her air-to-ground radar spotted a crumbling city to target. She locked the target and fired one of Wheeljack's missiles, swiftly rolling sideways as she banked, allowing the Autobot to watch the effect of his missile as it hit its mark.

In the blink of an optic, a ten square sector section of the city, disappeared in the small nuclear blast; the mushroom cloud rising drunkenly into the sky. Before the first blast had died down, Jacket locked onto another target, waiting to launch the final missile until she had already passed the target. As the missile left her pylons, it turned itself 180 degrees, and went straight at the target. Destroying it as efficiently as the first one had.

Landing lightly on a mountainside overlooking their testing area, Jacket and Wheeljack watched the mushroom clouds with satisfied grins on their faces. Jacket slapped her friend on his shoulder. "Yep, ya'll did pretty good!" she congratulated him.

Knowing he couldn't have done it without her having saved one of the originals, he put his arms around her, lifting the small Seeker up in a spinning hug. He was so excited that these new missiles might be able to turn the war their way again. "If you hadn't thought to save one, we'd have never been able to do it!" he exclaimed.

She slid down him as he set her back down on the ground, but didn't take her arms from his shoulders. Their optics met in a strange emotion. "Ya know, ya've become a good friend Wheeljack." she stated her voice strangely soft, with no hint of her normal lighthearted humor.

Having her pressed to him, Wheeljack fondly remembered when she and her twin had played their 'game' with him while he was a prisoner. Since his bond mate had been killed in battle many cycles prior to his capture, that 'game' had actually been the last time he'd overloaded. Surprisingly, not even with bonding – it had happened with just energy transfer and sensory stimulation. Now she had become a friend, and he wondered if she'd entertain the notion of a little harmless fun.

As if an accidental touch, he slid one of his hands down her wing/fuselage seam. His optics looking over at the destruction their test had generated. He felt her shiver, but she didn't pull away. Grinning devilishly behind his mask, he made his touch a little bolder, this time a shudder went through her yellow airframe. He met her optics then, noticing a smile which matched his own.

"I'm thinking that I need to pay someone back for some unnecessary teasing they did to me a while back;" he mused, a mischievous tone in his voice.

She cocked her head. "Oh really? Then ya need to take off that slaggin' mask of ya's an prove ya can actually kiss," she challenged.

In a smooth motion, he took off his mask and met her lips, pushing her light airframe down to the rock as he did. She matched his kiss with her own, her hands running lightly over his chassis. Suddenly, he grabbed her hands, holding them over her head as he cuffed them. A surprised look crossed her face.

He grinned as he straddled her hips. "What was that game? Something about begging – wasn't it?"

She chuckled, not really fighting the cuffs, since she rather enjoyed this game. "Ya a quick learner, Autobot."

Chuckling, he ran his hands over her sensitive wings, mercilessly teasing her sensor arrays. She arched against him, moaning in pleasure. Her airframe overcome in shudders as he turned his attentions to her wing/fuselage seem. He could here her intakes fluxing as the waves of pleasure coursed through her.

But he was far from done, for she had yet to beg. So he reached down and slid his fingers under her protective cod piece, accessing some of her most sensitive arrays. She screamed in pleasure, now fighting the handcuffs, her systems' now fully aroused and needing release. "Beg Jacket, beg for release." Wheeljack whispered, his devilish grin spreading from audio-to-audio. As he released the latch on her codpiece, pressing her bared circuits against his armor, his circuits so teasingly close.

She shuddered, but didn't beg yet. "I would, but I gotta tell ya something' first;" she gasped.

He stopped his teasing; curious as to what she had to tell him, why she'd interrupt their fun. "Tell me what?"

Getting back in control of herself, the Seeker looked up at him. Her optics gleamed with desire. "Well, my spark's ready to divide again, so if ya bond with me now…" she stammered.

At first he was a little confused, and then understanding flowed through him. If he bonded with her, he'd sire another brood of sparklings! His blue optics widened at the mere thought of it, for even though he'd been helping to raise the first brood, he'd always just assumed that the next brood would be sired by the strongest of the Autobots, perhaps one of their leaders, in order to create the strongest sparks to animate the new Seekers. He was just an average soldier, more of a medic than even that, not what anyone would consider the strongest of the Autobots.

She saw the thoughts rolling behind his blue optics. "This'll probably be my last set, Wheeljack. My Matron never got pregnant again after having her ninth sparkling."

She smiled at her friend. "An I'd sure like 'em to be as intelligent as ya;" she said, telling him she wanted him to be the sire.

"You want me to be the sire?" he asked incredulously. "Why not one of the stronger Autobots? One of the leaders?"

She chuckled. "Matron always taught us that by having brains and planning things, we'd get further than through brute strength alone. Ya've got the brains to make real efficient stealth sparklings." Her optics were honest as they looked into his. "Plus, I want my last set to be with a mech I really liked."

He relaxed on her, knowing her mind had been made up for quiet some time before this; she had just been waiting for him to show interest. Now the ball was in his court, and he had to decide if he wanted that kind of responsibility. But everything she said made sense, for she and her twin were not large and strong Seekers – they were small, fast and smart. By using their intelligence, they had accomplished more destruction in one mission, than the LSC normally did in three.

Thinking to her current brood, he knew that he rather enjoyed helping to raise them. He'd have more responsibility if they were from his spark, but he knew his Autobot friends would willingly help. No, it wasn't such a bad thought, becoming a sire.

His fingers reached down, opened one of her side access ports. Whispering yes in her audios, he connected the first set of bonding cables between them. Her spark pulsated against his, its warmth spreading through him as he lowered all his firewalls. His spark flooded into hers, combining with hers.

Reaching down to his codpiece, he unlatched it, teasing her with the nearness of the full circuit. She arched against him as he gently stroked the inside of her intake. "I still want to hear you beg;" he whispered in her audios.

A laugh shook her, combining with the next wave of shudders. "Ya just don't give up – do ya?" she murmured.

"Nope, I want to hear you scream;" he said in a devilish tone; still intending to pay her back for her teasing torture of him.

"Please..." she groaned, trying to arch against him – to force the connection of the full circuit.

He snickered, running a hand over her wing. "Louder, I can't hear you."

"Ya freagin' bastard!" she gasped.

"Beg for it, Scream for it;" he ordered, teasing her with a burst of current through their first connection.

She gave in, screaming, begging. Her voice echoed across the mountain sides, filling the empty city below them with the first sounds of desire in centuries. As she screamed, he thrust himself down upon her, becoming one entity together as the full circuit was completed.

The hot energy of her three cores flowed through him, making him realize that her previous temptations had been no lie, her cores did indeed have the energy stores to fully power multiple ground mechs! This incredible flow poured over his systems, causing his lower-energy systems to stagger in its wake. Then the flow equalized, as their systems fully integrated, engines revving in the same frequency.

Shivers flowed through his net, caused by his own caresses onto her sensory arrays, their integration so complete that his systems were now a part of hers. The stimulation flowed over him like a wave, drowning him in its wake. With a shudder, both of them overloaded together.

Slowly, the alarms in his head shut off one-by-one as he rebooted. He felt the Seeker's pulsating plasma engines, quietly vibrating against his armored chest. Activating his optics, he found himself looking into the dazed crimson optics of his friend. She smiled; her rather plain features so beautiful to his optics. "So, just when are ya plannin' to uncuff me?" she asked, her normal humor filling her voice.

--

_Please review.._


End file.
